Grow Up and Smile
by Neptunes angel
Summary: Just a simple summer story about growing up, summer, and love. Tommy/Chuckie CHAPTER 22 IS UP! :D
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

A/N: I'M ALIVE! I just haven't had a lot of time to write fanfictions because of college… I've got a $23,000 scholorship I gotta maintain and that involves a lot of studying…. Sometimes I think too much… anyways, this is a Chukie/Tommy fan-fic. i hope you guys love it! I apologize if my grammer or spelling sucks; I haven't really written a fan-fic in a while….But I hope you see through it and enjoy it!

Disclamer: I do NOT own the rugrats or rugrats: all grown up. I have no involvement with "The Intervention" or … you'll understand those last two later. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is okay :D

Chapter 1: The Introduction

Hi, my name is Chuckie Finster and I'm 19 years old. Not a lot of people can say this, but I've had my friends since I was a baby, and over the years our group grew. It all started out with me, Phil, Lil and Tommy. Phil and Lil would always argue about or agree about the same thing and even say things at the same time. I guess it's a twin thing. I was more of a coward; everything scared me, especially clowns. I still don't like them, to be honest… but Tommy was always there when I needed him. He was the leader, the brave one and my best friend. With his "trusty screw driver" we would go on these insane adventures. I don't remember all of them, but there are some I could never forget, like when we went camping in tommy's back yard. I was so scared, but tommy made all my fears vanish. I honestly never knew why… maybe it was his natural confidence and fearless attitude… Then there was angelica… that crazy bitch… and Suzy… I had such a crush on her… Dil and Kimi were the last ones to join our group. Dil is so weird, but the coolest people are never normal. Kimi is my step sister and I love her so much; sometimes, I think we should have been the twins because we have so many things in common. Kimi and I are greatly interested in French and Japanese culture… but we were interested in the same person at one point, but Kimi won that battle. I guess her and Suzy do make a cute couple. They've been together for almost three years… talk about love.

But over the years, we've changed. Phil and Lil are now the college partiers. Every weekend, the DeVille twins throw a huge party at their house full of booze, pot and all that other shit. Their parents are always away because of their mom's new business; she's selling work out supplies and weight machines, and her husband is doing all the legal and filing work for her business. They had to move to California in order to keep their business striving. Every once in a while, you'd see their mom on tv with her weights and crazy woman muscles… i think she's a lesbian… but if I ever told anyone that, Phil and Lil would probably kill me… they also have matching tattoos on their left arms… once again, I think it's a twin thing… they don't wear the same clothes anymore though; Phil's got a preppy boy style, with neon polo's, cargo shorts and a white baseball cap he wears every day. Lil's got long brown locks tight tang tops and short denim skirts. She always wears her pink clip-on streak, but she's too afraid to die her hair. She think's she'll gray early. Over all, Phil looks like your average douche bag and Lil looks like a slut. I would never say that to their faces, of course, because they're really nice people. Angelica's in a rehab right now. Because she was naturally a bitch to everyone, they simply ignored her and she became a social outcast. She became addicted to heroin and tried selling it to become more "popular". She was eventually arrested and was in a juvenile delinquent center from 12 to 15. When she came out, she was a changed girl… not in a good way though. She was now addicted to heroin and acid. She always said mixing the two put her in this coma like states for a week, but a high like she never reached before. Eventually, her parents noticed that she was becoming a skeleton and disgusting form of her old self and found all the needles. She was actually on that show, the intervention, and she's been at a local rehab ever since. It's been 3 years since we last saw her and she had a relapse that day too. Karma kind of sucks, but I'm glad she's safe now… Suzy is the singer of a band called "Spring Breeze". It's alternative and they just had their first song played on the radio. She's very successful and all around a great person. She looks about the same as she use to but she dresses more like a woman, of course. She's also strait edge… except with sex. My sister and Suzy have so much sex, it makes me want to pull my hair out… their so loud and they make my room shake. Yes, if you haven't realized it yet, my sister and Suzy are lesbians and that's okay with me as long as they keep it down. Suzy looks completely strait, but Kimi is one of those girls you look at and say "yup, she's defiantly gay." She shaved half her hair off and kept the other half at shoulder length; she has two inch gauges, snake bites and a tattoo on her back of the "NO H8" logo. We had a feeling she was gay at 16 when she shaved her whole head for an "image change." She's weird and dramatic, but I still love her. Dil's doing pretty well for himself; he opened a website called "" and he sells some of his crazy inventions there… yes, he made the big gummy worm, if that's what you're wondering. He dresses like a nerd, but the type you'd want to hang out with, rather than want to give a wedgie. Then there's me. I'm not a coward like I use to be, and as sarcastic as I sound here, I'm actually a pretty nice guy. I traded my nerd clothes for hipster threads. Yes, I have the hipster glasses and they're prescription. No, I don't have the hipster attitude. My braces came off and I'm now freakishly tall. But it's cool, I never really fit in anyways. I'm very serious about school and, like Suzy, I'm strait edge. I've never had a girlfriend and I've only been kissed twice. I take all that closeness stuff very seriously and I'm a secret hopeless romantic.

Then there's Tommy…. He's still the leader, he's still brave, but now he's a surfer. He dresses like classic beach bum and always wears a leather necklace with a shell tied on it. He has a chill, friendly attitude to go with his new style. He always wears a bright smile and makes you feel like you mean something to the world. He has dreams and ambitions like no other and a "we can do it" attitude. He knows everyone's name and is there when you need him the most. But, he's my best friend, so he puts me before anyone else… aside from family. I'm actually the only one he lets call him tommy. Everyone else calls him Tom. He'll charm you and treat you right, and from my recollection, he has not broken the guy code. At all. The only thing with Tommy is that, like me, he's never dated a girl. He's kissed many girls, but he would always say "I just didn't get any feelings from her". He said he wants to find the right person. Though, all these girls always flood him with their numbers. Tommy's extraordinarily good looking… lucky bastard…

If you would have asked me two years ago, I would have said Tommy was defiantly strait; he just needed time to find the right girl. But a year ago, we were sky gazing at the beach (because we were bored) in complete silence. Then tommy said in a soft voice "Chuckie… you would be my friend no matter what, right…?"

I turned to him slightly and smiled saying "of course, man… you didn't sleep with my mom, did you…?" we both hysterically laughed because the group has dubbed my mom as a MILF (Mom I'd Like to Fuck). As soon as tommy caught his breath he said "no… I'm bisexual, Chuckie." I was completely shocked but tried not to show it. Tommy continued "I just would rather love for love rather than for gender… do you understand what I mean?" That sounded more like Tommy. He had always been a guy who didn't like to follow a preset line, but rather make his own. I smiled at the thought and said "yeah, I have a gay sister; why wouldn't I?" Tommy smiled again and said "good, cause it would suck without my best friend!" giving me a friendly punch on my arm. A warm sensation crossed my face but I simply laughed it away and continued our adventure in the clouds from the ground.

I haven't seen him hit on or hook up with any men since he told me, but I won't act too shocked when he does, but I wonder how everyone else would act… I'm the only one who knows after all, and I know Phil's a little homophobic, when it comes to men. I wish I could say that this new summer's going to be simple and relaxing, but I know I would be lying.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

A/N: hey guys! I know this is very out of character of me to update this fast, but I just wanted to continue the story :D usually I update within a week for my new-comers. My goal is to get this done before I have to move back in to my dorm; otherwise, this fanfic may not be finished… and I don't want to do that three times D: so I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 where you actually start to get into the PLOT yay :D and yes, it's still Chuckie's POV… It'll probably stay that way for the whole story. If not, I'll give you guys a heads up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up. I still have no involvement with Vat19, Dil's supposed website. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter two: The Plan

Today was an out-of-the-ordinary day because we had everyone in one place that wasn't a party; instead, we were all siting in the pirate ship tree house we all built in middle school. The wood was starting to splinter, but we didn't care because the sweet smell of Deja-vo was all around us (rather, the smell of one of Mrs. Pickle's cherry pies) and we were laughing at all the memories shared up here…

"Remember when Lil swallowed that worm full of Chocolate? It was hysterical!" Phil laughed "I still have her gaging on it on my phone!"

"I thought I told you to erase it, _Philup_." Lil muttered, giving him a cold look.

Phil shivered at his full name being used; he always hated it when Lil did that but knew she hated it too. "Well I didn't, and there's nothing you can do about it, _Lillyann_" Phil smirked at her causing another usual twin fight to begin. Then the familiar "GUYS!" silenced the two, and all eyes were on the source, Tommy. "We came here to figure out how we're going to start this summer, not fight over chocolate covered worms." Tommy sighed. "Any ideas?"

"How about another party at Phil and Lil's?" Kimi smiled "I mean all our parents are always home, and they wouldn't allow any of the good stuff-"

"Not that we need it." I interrupted

Kimi gave me an annoyed look and Phil laughed "why don't we? Is beer and weed too _mainstream_ for ya?" Phil always liked to poke at my hipster appearance, and thinks I became one to hide my cowardly ways cleverly by saying it's too _mainstream_.

"Chill out, Phil. Chuckie's got the look, not the attitude. I think it's pretty cool" Tommy smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Whatever. I still think it's lame that you're strait edge. Kind of ruins the fun…"

"Is there anything wrong with that, Phil?" Suzy sounded irritated

"No no! it's different with girls; guys think it's cute when girls are strait edge, but it's stupid when guys are." Phil clarified

Suzy shrugged it off with a "Whatever" And went back to cuddling with Kimi.

"And now to answer your question, Kimi" Lil said, trying to get back on topic "no. it's not that we can't, but it's that we have _all _our parties there. We need to relocate… like a club!"

"But what club's going to let you guys in? Remember, I'm the only one over 21 here" Suzy sighed sweetly

"Oh, that's true" Lil frowned "what about the underage clubs? Most of us can go!"

"But they do alcohol checks" Phil said, disgusted at the thought "It's so ga-"

"PHIL! Be considerate of who's here." Lil said, tilting her head towards Kimi and Suzy

"Sorry ladies, but I didn't mean it like that." Phil said

"Its fine" Kimi smiled "but Suzy can't come in… and I like to party with Suzy…" she frowned

"True…" Phil and Lil sighed at the same time

Normally, my ideas go unsaid, but for some reason, the word was repeating itself in my brain "…The Beach…." I muttered softly. Tommy was the only one to hear and gave me an excited expression saying _say it louder. I will back you up. _

"What about the Beach" I said louder and everyone looked at me… I hate when they do that… I always get so uncomfortable

"That's stupid" I was expecting that from Phil. "what are we going to do, tan like a bunch of sissys"

"For your information, tanning is not sissy" Dil said proudly "nothing says 'I'm a man' like a tan and a rock hard six pack." Dil smiled

"… but you don't have a six pack…" Phil observed Dil's rail-skinny body

"Hey, I'm working on it" Dil smirked "I just have to make working out fun… maybe make some weights you can keep your fish in…. YEAH" Everyone else looked confused that the new idea, but Tommy simply laughed and said "okay, tell me when you want to do the commercial for that one" Tommy doesn't film often anymore, except for school, but when he's needed, he's there with a camera.

"But the beach isn't stupid at all" Tommy smiled "you could surf, barbecue, play volleyball, have a bon fire, drink beer with no one checking you, and even roast marshmallows it's perfect!"

"But tommy… the beach closes at sunset… sounds like a short party" Lil sighed sadly

"Not with Grandpa's gift." Tommy gave a sincere smile "in his will, he gave me this" he pulled out a key. "You guys know what this key is for"

The group shook their heads "it's the key that opens the gate at a special beach. We can start the party when it closes and party all night!"

Everyone's mouths were agape and Phil asked, enviously "how did your grandpa get his hands on a key like THAT and NEVER TELL US!"

Tommy smiled "Grandpa was a popular guy when he was younger." He put the key back in his pocket. "And was a beach bum for a while too… well, until dad came along" Tommy laughed

"Alright, let's do this shit" Phil smiled excitedly "where's the beach exactly"

"Here's the fun part: Malibu. And we've got a beach house too" Tommy smiled, flashing another key.

"But Tommy," Chuckie frowned "we don't really have a party crowd that far away… besides, how are we going to get there?"

Phil and Lil smirked at one another "leave that to us."

Phil smiled "me and Lil have got party crowds all over. Don't worry about that"

"And," Lil continued "mom and dad owe us a birthday gift. They'll send over plane tickets for all of us in no time"

"Then let's do it! But each of us has got to have a role" Tommy smiled "Phil and Lil, aside from the tickets, see if you can get your parents to cover transportation as well. Kimi, get the drinks and any other beach things you think are cool. Suzy, get the alcohol. Dil, get some utensils, cups, a bon fire kit, bug torches, sun screen, and ask dad about the portable grill. Me and Chuckie will take care of grub. Any questions?"

"What about the weed?" Phil asked

"With the ocean sounds and the relaxing atmosphere, we don't need it. We can stay there for a week and make it a week-long celebration" Tommy smiled "what do you guys think?"

Everyone gave an agreeing "awesome" and went off to complete their assignment. As soon as Tommy and I were alone, Tommy asked "… can we just do one more thing before we get the food…?" I was a little confused by this but nodded "but you can't tell anyone I do this, okay?" Tommy continued. I really hope that Tommy's not buying drugs for Phil again… but I nodded again, knowing that no matter what we do, Tommy would keep my safe.

"Cool, follow me." Tommy said, taking the Hang glide down. I chose the latter… a little safer. We went into Tommy's car and drove down a familiar road, one that I haven't been down for three years.


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret

A/N: hey guys! I've really got no updates except this has been a hectic week! I just got done with my 3rd week of camp and frankly, thank god it's Friday. THANK. GOD. Haha, anyways, here's the next chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier; i had a little writers block. Enjoy :) and it's still chuckie's pov. I'll let you know if that changes, though

I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; That's Nickelodeon who owns that. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter Three: The Secret

After an hour of driving, we found ourselves in a rather big, white room full of those lunch-room tables with the attachable benches. I didn't know what to expect to see. Would Angelica be the same bitch he knew from all those years ago, or would she have become a mature, civil woman. I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to see a warm face. I guess Tommy knew I was nervous. He then smiled "calm down, Chuckie. She's not gonna bite." He chuckled. I gave a fake-serious look and mockingly said "are you sure… she has before, like in 4th grade wh-" Tommy interrupted with a laugh, saying "you still remember that! She apologized after, you know." Then me and Tommy went on to share stories and laugh about how Angelica tormented both of our lives when we were young, when all the sudden, the doors in the front of the room opened, and there she was.

She was beautiful… not that I would ever be attracted to such an evil beast, but if I were a stranger or the past was different, I would go after a girl like her. Her dirty blond hair was tied in a messy, but cute bun. She wore a cream butterfly blouse, skinny jeans, and brown cow-boy boots. But the most significant thing about her appearance was that she looked alive again, and that made me happy. She walked over to us and immediately hugged Tommy saying happily "I missed you so much, you twerp! This has been such a long week without you!" At that moment, i realized why Tommy wanted to keep this a secret… The family is very wary about Angelica, because they think she'll steal money for drugs, so they tell us to stay away from her… but Tommy visits her every week. If the parents ever found out about this, she would be transferred to another rehab and Tommy will probably never see her again… I have got to keep this secret for him. Just as I was mentally panicking about the slight chance Tommy might be found out, I felt a warm embrace engulfing me in a sweet flower sent followed by an "I missed you too, Chuckie! I'm so glad you came"

I smiled "it's nice to see you too" I suddenly got this odd feeling… but I knew that feeling; Tommy had come up with a plan, and I felt like it's a dangerous one. "So, I asked your support group leader and your sober home captain about it, and they said yes if you take a urine sample every day to test for drugs and you have a person to go with you wherever you go. Sound like a deal Angelica?" I looked over and saw that smile of hers. I could never tell whether she was happy or evilly happy.  
>"I promise" she smiled "Malibu's going to be so much fun with you guys!"<p>

"Wait, WHAT!" I shouted. Oh no, oh no, oh no…. what if she relapses, what if her parents find out, what if anyone from our group lets it slip that a drug crazed maniac is coming with us to Malibu? What will happen to Angelica, and worse, what would happen to Tommy? Oh god, I can't think of this.

Angelica grew a worried expression at Chuckie and then turned it to Tommy. Then "CHUKIE!", that familiar shout that broke me out of my mental panic attack. I looked over at Tommy and he smiled, lowering his voice "she's been sober for three years now and her physiologist here said that she could get some air from this place for a week. If she does good, then she'll have to spend less time here and be closer to freedom, isn't that right Angelica?" she nodded happily.

"and I'll try not to be too mainstream for you" she giggled. My cheeks slightly tingled with a little embarrassment and she clarified "I'm kidding; Tommy told me you have the looks without the attitude and that makes you original. Stay that way, twerp" she said, lovingly messing up my hair. I couldn't help but smile and say "okay, but do the others know about it?" Tommy smiled "yeah, I got the shock out of them earlier today while you were late coming to the tree house." He nudged me. I laughed "I'm sorry I find it important to wear clothes. I could have come on time to the meeting naked. How much would you have liked that" we both hysterically laughed and Angelica simply smiled at us.

Then she muttered something to us I never expected to hear: "you know, you and Tommy would make a cute couple." Then me and Tommy stopped laughing immediately and I tried to hide my crimsoned face and Tommy put on his poker face, but I knew he was shocked inside too. Then Tommy said "you mean it, Angelica?"

She smiled and said "of course! It's the perfect love story; two best friends look around for someone to love, just to realize that they love each other. But I know life isn't that simple… so you guys may not work out"

"and let's not forget Chuckie's strait" Tommy smiled. I guess Tommy knew that I was getting uncomfortable with the conversation, but I looked at Tommy's face and for a split second, I saw a soft, fake smile and eyes full of disappointment. I could have seen it wrong, because his genuine smile and the sparkle in his eyes were instantly replenished as he was telling Angelica all about the beach plans. Then I started to drift off into deep thought… what if me and Tommy _were_ together? Thinking of the positives, he's my best friend, so being alone with him wouldn't be awkward at all… and Tommy's really cool and calms me down when I'm nervous… and we both trust each other and have known each other for years. But I'm strait. If only there were a girl out there like Tommy…. She would be mine in a heartbeat.

As I was starting to put together my imaginary girlfriend, Tommy pulled me back into reality and said "Chuckie, we gotta go; the super market closes in an hour" and with that he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the car. It was an awkward drive to the super market… neither of us said a word, and it wasn't the comfortable silence I was used to. As soon as we reached the super market, I broke the silence and said "Tommy… is what Angelica said making you upset…?"

"about what?" Tommy questioned

"the thing about us being in love."

"oh…" Tommy grew a light blush and turned slightly away to hide it "no, why? Are you?"

"well you seem pretty upset, and no I'm not that upset at all." Tommy turned to him blushing and I continued "because I've been called a fag millions of times and because we're such close friends, people sometimes assume we're gay. I'm use to it at this point of my life, and I would expect you would be too because it use to happen so often. The way we're perceived by other people is how we react towards what they say. But what I don't understand is, after all the times people said we were together, why you're reacting so strangely about it now."

Tommy was silent for a couple of minutes. I guess he really didn't know either; it's as if never felt a feeling like this before, and maybe he was taking a moment to examine his thoughts piece by piece to finally understand. But, why would Tommy need to think about something as stupid as this? why hasn't he said one of his "this isn't really an answer to your question at all, but you can easily accept it as one" responses yet? Then I saw this shocked look on his face, as if the mental light bulb went off.

"what is it, Tommy?" I asked nervously

"we forgot the burgers and ketchup!" Tommy shouted. He completely ignored my question for the first time, as if he wasn't ready to tell me the answer. He told me to say on line and he ran off to get the last few things. When he left, I smiled and blushed, remembering the first time Tommy faced this. He said almost the same thing to me as I said to him just now. I took it really hard the first time because I was confused. But on day and all others after, Tommy made me feel good about myself. He made me feel like I belonged and I was okay the way I was. If only a girl could do that for me…

wait; why am I comparing women to Tommy? I'M STRAIT NOW. NO MORE CONFUSION HERE. I LOVE WOMEN. I wish Tommy's personality could be found in a girl, though. Someone who's brave, daring, relaxed, friendly and happy… but where am I going to find that and STILL have the comforts I have with Tommy? I've known him for my whole life; with my luck, the perfect girl will meet me and I'll be too freaked out to talk to her. Did I mention I'm terrible with talking to women I like?

"Chuckie? Earth to Chuckie? Hello?" Tommy said, pulled me out of my thoughts. A slight burning tingled my cheeks as I stuttered "w-what, Tommy?"

"… Can I borrow five bucks? I'm short and I'll pay you back" Tommy smiled sheepishly. I gave him a mock annoyed face and handed him the money. We both rolled the three shopping carts full of all kinds of snacks and meals to the car, but when we finished loading the car, Tommy kept eyeing a distant hill on the other side of the parking lot. Before I could even ask, Tommy started scooting away on one of the shopping carts, screaming "bet you can't beat me!" I smirked and caught up to him on one, and we were racing shopping carts around the whole parking lot until midnight, when the cops were chasing us away. The rest of the night was just simply singing really bad 90's songs to one another and enjoying the sweet summer air, only experienced at night.

The awkward thought Angelica placed in our brains was washed away with laughter, and our friendship was restored. Tommy always knew how to make my worries disappear by doing the most childish things. At first, I would think it's stupid, but it ends up becoming an urge I cannot resist. I really wish I could find a girl with that characteristic… but I feel like no one could ever be a substitute for Tommy. I guess I'm just going to have to settle for the next best thing. But when am I going to find that?


	4. Chapter 4: The Trip

A/N: hi guys! :D nothing spectacular has happened to me lately… except packing for college! I'm SO NERVIOUS…. Even though this is my second year… sorry for the delayed update; I've been working late nights at my job for a few weeks and fell asleep as soon as I arrived home…still chukie's pov…. ANYWAYS let's get this chapter started! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; That's Nickelodeon who owns that. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter Four: The Trip

A couple of weeks later, I found myself on the long and annoying airport lines. Kimi had to go through the metal detectors twelve times because she didn't know the stars on her gauges were metal, Suzie was pulled to the side as a "person of interest," Phil and Lil lost their old stash of beer and Tommy was just acting differently. I know he warned us about looking out for Angelica's old "boyfriend" trying to sell her drugs again, but I feel like there's something else on his mind. I can't really say what else he could be thinking about, but I know that I've been looking at Tommy differently lately. I wouldn't say in a bad or good way… just a different way. I no longer can tell him everything on my mind, because if I just came up to tommy and said "oh, I see you differently today then I did yesterday," then he'll think I hate him or something! It'd be even worse if I said "I want to date someone like you. Can you help me find a girl like that?" cause he would think I was hitting on him or something. I know Tommy doesn't see me that way, so that would just creep him out… Besides, even if I did like Tommy, I would just over analyze the whole thing, get the wrong signals, and screw everything up… Why am I thinking about this?... and also, why am I getting upset about it! I'M STARIT. I don't see Tommy in that light. At. All. He's just a best friend I've had for my whole life. Nothing more, nothing less.

My thoughts were interrupted by an unsteady step onto the plane and a fall flat on my face. Everyone else was laughing except for one.

"Chuckie, you took some fall! You okay?" Tommy smiled softly, kneeling towards me. My heart skipped a beat as soon as I saw that smile. His eyes were full of care, his cheeks grew a very light blush and his lips looked soft. I almost felt myself lean forward, but I flashed back into reality, realizing where we were. I quickly backed away from Tommy and stood up. Once again, I saw that flash of disappointment in his eyes. Why does he keep giving me that look…? Why am I getting these feelings? Why do I care all the sudden? I'M STRAIT. I can't be anything else, I just can't be because I like girls, boobs and all the other magical parts of a woman. Like the vagina…. yeah, that's it. Like angelica; she's attractive and pretty and single. And there's Lil, who's crazy and fun! Yeah, I'm defiantly strait, no worries for me. I'm strait. End of story.

"Chuckie… are you okay. You look like you're about to throw up" Tommy asked, worried.

"No, no, I'm fine; I'm just a little nervous about the plane taking off; that's all." I smiled, reassuringly.

"Well if you need me" Tommy smiled sweetly "I'm here; okay?"

"okay." I said, slightly blushing. "Wanna sit together for the ride?"

"Hell yeah!" Tommy smiled "I'll tell you about the house's rules on the way there"

While Tommy rambled on about the beach house's rules, I noticed Kimi and Suzy holding hands. I don't normally notice little things like that, but today, I just couldn't stop staring. I really wished someone would hold my hand… intertwining their fingers with mine, and warm both my hand and my heart… I wish i didn't have to stand awkwardly at a party and watch all these people make out with each other, longing to be in their shoes… I wish I was in a relationship…. With someone…. But why do all the girls I like have to have something against a guy like me? I wish I knew why, so I could change it and finally meet the girl of my dreams.

I can see her now. She smiles like the sunlight, has a gentle touch and isn't afraid of anything. She would push me to do things I never thought I would be able to do, and cheer me up at any given moment. She would be calm, yet exciting to be around; she would be the life of the party, without having embarrassing photos to prove it. And she would have all the tools you could ever need with her. She would be my best friend and be okay with who I am, and what I believe in. she would be just like…

"TOMMY!" Dil shouted "do you have angelica's head ache meds? She's having one of her migraines again… and she's reminding me of her old self…" Dil was the unfortunate victim to have to sit next to Angelica on the way to Miami and no one cared to tell him about how altitudes affect her migraines, or rather how migraines affect her. Kind of a smart move though. Tommy reached into his pocket and threw some Advil at Dil and said "she can't take the meds cause they're in her main luggage, but she can take this for now." he smiled at Dil, and went back to looking out the little window. I guess Tommy realized I wasn't listening, but he didn't look upset about it. He actually looked happy… and his eyes glowed from the sunlight and his smile was so bright…

"… Hey Tommy, do you think I'll ever find someone…" I unconsciously sighed. He smiled sweetly and said "of course, Chuckie; whether today, of another day, you're going to find someone." He turned back to the window and whispered "or what you're looking for could be closer than you think…"

Maybe Tommy's right…I just need to give myself time… and I'll find someone…. Just like him…. With a vagina…because I'm strait….

…OH WHY AM I PRETENDING! I'm as gay as fuck. I'm a fag, a queer, a man who likes the penis. Why do I keep telling myself a lie? If I keep comparing people to Tommy, I'm never going to be happy…. Oh god, I like tommy in the like-like way…. Oh god…. BREATHE CHUCKIE…. i can't let him know this! he obviously doesn't like me back. HE HITS ON GIRLS. Sure, I know he's bi but he obviously LIKES GIRLS MORE. I can't tell anyone about this… no one can know that I'm now gay… oh, who am I kidding? I'm an "Always have been, but never would admit to it" gay. Would anyone ever look at me the same way if I came out… oh, they probably would reject me…

Let's try something… I started sending a mass text to everyone except Tommy saying "hypothetically, what if I were suddenly gay"

I waited for a couple minutes and got a mass of replies. Phil said he would punch me if I hit on him, but we would be cool, Dil would use me for advertising to the gay community on Vat19; Kimi said she would find me a man, and Suzy said she would back me up all the way; Angelica and Lil said they would take me shopping and ask for fashion advice and we would all become "bffs." But all their texts said one similar thing… 'I would still be your friend, either way.' But surprisingly, none of them asked why.

"What are you texting?" Tommy asked, in a sneaky voice. I shut my phone quickly and screamed "NOTHING."

Tommy laughed "oooh, where you texting a girl" a smirk growing on his face

"No" I answered, avoiding all eye contact… I couldn't lie to Tommy.

"You don't have to tell me" Tommy smiled. I sighed in relief, knowing I finally got out of explaining myself to him.

"Because I already know" Tommy said with an Angelica-like smile. It was terrifying, but it looked cute on him… I gotta stop thinking about THIS when talking to him… what if he finds out I like him… HE CAN'T….

"Who sent it to you?" I asked

"Phil!" Tommy chuckled

… I knew I couldn't trust Phil… I could just beat him up right now… if I actually had muscles…

"Chuckie, if you were gay, I would be totally happy for you, and take you to a gay club. And if you didn't want that, I would let you live your life happily and find someone at your own pace. Of course, I would beat the living shit out of anyone who harasses you, but I think that's what friends generally would do for one another… why are you so curious about what we think…?"

I looked away and didn't say a word. Tommy smiled sweetly and hugged me. Then he softly said "I understand. I won't tell anyone… I know this can be a confusing time, so if you need me, I'm here"

… it's horrible how he can read me like a book.

I felt myself blush and smile, whispering "Thank you"

Tommy nodded and went back to looking out that tiny window and I felt my eye lids get heavy… leading me into a deep slumber.

… I then found myself in a great dancing hall, with all these masked people. Of course, when the slow dancing song came on, I was sitting alone. Just as I felt myself tear up, I masked man came up to me and offered his hand, softly smiling. At first, I hesitated, but his voice lifted me off my chair and caressed me in familiarity. Our fingers were intertwined and we laughed all the stupid lyrics in the slow song, but then the song ends at this perfect note and everything stopped. The only things moving were me and him. Then his left hand intertwined with mine, and we spun, not letting our eyes off each other. Then we stop and the masked figure looked at me with his ocean eyes and we leaned towards each other. Then I whispered just as our lips were about to touch "…Tommy…"

Of course, with any awesome dream, I was awoken too quickly. I would have been angrier, if those ocean eyes hadn't been staring back at me, whispering "wake up, sleeping beauty! We're here"

Tommy nudged me and laughed, as my face turned completely red. This is going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5: Settling In

A/N: hey guys! Long time, no see; sorry for the lack up updates; college life has been hell with the amount of school work I've been given and some social drama. But through it all, completing this story was always in the back of my head. So, here's the plan: I'm going to try to finish part of the story durring the winter break, part during the spring break, and the rest during the summer. I'm hoping to have this story done for you guys by the end of the summer of 2012! So, I just wanted to thank those of you who stuck with me in my inactiveness and my new fans who stumbled upon my story! I hope you enjoy this update! Still Chukie's pov.

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; That's Nickelodeon who owns that. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 5: Settling In

After we got off the plane, Tommy went back to being Angelica's security guard, Phil and Lil searched for our arranged transportation, Suzy and Kimi were talking about a new lube they were going to "test out" and Dil looked around for new ideas for his website, calling this summer adventure a "business trip."

As for myself, I was just staring at Tommy… letting myself think about how badly I wanted him to pin me against the surface of a closed bedroom door and kiss me roughly, trailing his kisses from my neck, to my chest, all the way down to my cr-

"Bro! stop staring at me!" Phil yelled, snapping Chukie out of his fantasy world. "I know I'm very attractive, and any dude would love to bang me, but I'm not gay, bro." he continued, getting angrier. "Get that through your thick skull-"

Lil stepped between Phil and I and shoved her brother away, shouting "Phil, stop this! Chukie wasn't initially staring at you, he was staring at 'you know who'" she jerked her head at Tommy's general direction, causing that burning sensation to return to my cheeks. She continued "so get your head out of your ass and stop assuming that everyone wants you, because they don't." Phil turned red from embarrassment, and turned around muttering "what the fuck ever" and stormed ahead. My body slightly shook from the sudden harshness thrown at me just for drifting into a day dream and Lil sweetly sighed, giving me a soft hug.

"Phil can be a little homophobic and smug sometimes… try to ignore him when he gets like that. okay?" she smiled softly. I simply nodded and she ran ahead to her brother, to help him find the cars they rented.

Then I felt a familiar touch looping his arm around mine and sighed "looks like Angelica's not the only one I'm going to be watching over while we're here" I turned to a smile that made my heart explode. He pulled himself close to my ear and whispered "if he does anything to you, I'll kick his ass." He then pulled away and smiled "you're my best friend, and I won't let him hurt you" I smiled, trying to ignore my rapid heartbeats.

"Guys! Guys!" Lil shouted from ahead "I found the cars! Start loading them up." We loaded up the car and drove there for what felt like hours. Though everyone was excitedly chatting with one another, all I could do was silently look out my window at the passing scenery. Every palm tree, those flowers the perfect sunset and each little hut near the edge of the road. The sweet smell of salt water and coconut hypnotized me into a trance of relaxation but that trance was constantly paused with the worry of Phil's homophobia and what my feelings for Tommy would lead me to do, but then continued by a "don't worry about it now" thought in my mind.

Then, my head slammed forward into the seat's cushion and Tommy shouted "we're here!" being the first to run out of the car and running to the entrance gate of the beach. When I gained my composure from the hard it, I looked out at Tommy and my mouth went agape, as did the other's; Tommy stood in front of a tall fence with a script "P" engraved in the middle. At first, I didn't believe that Tommy could own such a rich property, but, like magic, the key opened the gate. He then drove the car into the property, making sure to close the gate after himself and locking it. When we reached the house, I think our jaws fell to the ground. It was a mansion, and it looked like it was kept after all these years away, because when we went inside, the house was completely clean and huge, but looked humble enough to fit Tommy's persona. He gave us a cheesy smile and said "my dad knew a few connections here and we used a lot of old stuff we had in our garage to fix up this place."

Sure, it wasn't full of x-boxes, 70 inch screen tv's and statues, but it had all we needed to live and a little more; plus, there was wifi, so our addiction for the internet would always be satisfied.

"okay" Tommy began "let me give you the grand tour." He walked around the house and simply pointing, and said where we were and moved on. We finally reached the top of the stair case and he stopped. "Okay, this is where the tour takes a little twist. We only have four rooms. Each room has two beds, so choose a roommate and pick a room!" I looked around and saw the pairs slowly forming. Kimi with Suzy, Lil with Angelica, Dil with Phil… and then I felt an arm loop around mine and say "wanna be roomies?"

"no, Tommy. Obviously not, I think I'd rather plank on a palm tree and sleep there than in a room with you" I laughed and Tommy nudged me playfully.

"I'll take your sarcasm as a 'yes'" Tommy smiled. God, why does he always have to be so dreamy and say the right things!

Everyone ran to their rooms and put their clothes away and settled in. We then had a quick barbeque and went to bed.

… don't judge us; we would have thrown a party, but we were all exhausted from the traveling and lugging our stuff around all day. You would have done the same thing.


	6. Chapter 6: Day One: The Morning

A/N: Hey folks, what's going on? Things have been a little hectic on my end… I just got out of a messed up hook-up type of relationship with a friend of mine… and things have just been awkward between us. But, let's just say the experience will help me out for future chapters ;D ANYWAYS, I couldn't keep up on my promise to post a chapter up for my spring break… sorry about that… BUT now that it's officially summer for me, I have much more free time to post. I'm hoping to get this done by the end of the summer! Also, I gained many watchers during my non-updating period, so thank you for watching me! anyways, enjoy 3

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 6: Day One- The Morning

The sweet sound of salt water splashing on the beaten sand peacefully woke me up. This is something I'm not quite use to; my morning usually start with Dad trying to make eggs to surprise mom, but the eggs catch on fire and his shrill scream gets me out of bed. Then mom comes into my room to get me out of the house before the fire spreads, and then she goes to Kimi's room and completely forgets that Suzy sleeps over and sees them in the middle of morning sex, so she and Kimi scream too. I just tiredly go to the fire extinguisher and put out the fire, a last, ending the hell that is my daily alarm clock. But I think I can get use to this serenity. Then I turned away from the window with its swaying curtains and ticklish sunlight and reality hit me. I'm sharing a room with Tommy. His eyes lightly shined that ocean blue I grew to love with the golden sunlight, stretching itself across our small room. The peaceful creature had curled a smile with those tempting lips and in his tired, but attractive voice, softly moaned "Morning, sleeping beauty"

I can't exactly describe how red my face became that second. I stuttered with my words, forgetting how to say "good morning." It wasn't just that I woke up in the same room as someone I wanted to sleep next too… but he moved himself so he was under the sheets… with me. And I don't remember getting into bed with him. All these panicked thoughts caused my reflexes to push my body away from Tommy and fall beside the bed. Tommy dragged his body to the other side of the bed, looked down at me and said "sorry to scare you, Chuckie… my bed had a spring sticking out of it and I didn't want to cut myself" he frowned sympathetically "if you want I can just sleep on the flo-"

"No," I interrupted. "You can sleep in my bed… I don't mind… I-I mean what are friends for?" I nervously smiled, trying to hide that I was mentally slapping myself for saying such a stupid thing. I want to be MORE THAN FRIENDS with him after all… stupid Chuckie…

"Yeah…" Tommy sighed with a smile that made me hope that he wanted me as much as I wanted him… what I would give to wake up every day with that smile…

He offered his hand to help me up and I grabbed it, giving me a shocking warmth spreading from my palms to my cheeks. As he lifted me back onto the bed, my body was placed right beside his and leaned on my shoulder. He looked out the window and whispered "I wish I could stay here forever… in this peaceful morning moment, I mean…" he directed those beautiful blue globes in my direction and asked "what about you?"

I chuckled and whispered back "yeah…" I meant it. If I could stay in this spot with Tommy forever, I would be content with that. I just wish he felt that way towards me… there's nothing special about a friend leaning on another… after all, we did it all the time back in the day.

All the sudden, we both jumped when hearing Lil's shrill scream from the other room. Tommy leaped at first, thinking it had something to do with Angelica, until she shouted "Damnit, Philup! Stop drinking all the damn beer!"

Tommy gave a sigh of relief as he fell back on to my bed and joking murmured "can we sleep for another hour?"

I smiled and said "sure… I don't think the group needs us for a little while anyways…" I crawled under the sheets and let Tommy's warmth and scent drift me off to dream land… and I'd like to think he did the same with mine.


	7. Chapter 7: Day One: Afternoon

A/N: hi guys! Currently, my house has no power, so I decided it was a good time to write chapter 7! I'm writing it in a notebook at the moment because my computer is dead D: so by the time you guys get this, the power will be working or I'm at a place where wifi and electricity are available. Anways, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 7: Day One: Afternoon

Three hours later, Lil came into the room and woke us up, screaming "wake up, boys! It's time to party!" Tommy jumped out of bed, in excitement and started shouting orders for everyone.

"Phil and Lil, set up the bar. Kimi and Dil, take care of the music. Angelica and Suzy, set up the bon fire area. Chuckie and I will take care of the food! Go!" and as if a king was talking his loyal subjects, everyone hurried to fulfill their order. I was left slowly getting out of bed, ruffling my hair and putting my glasses on. Then his sweet morning breath tickled my ear as he whispered "race me to the kitchen" and he playfully pushed my back and started running out of the room. A smirk curled on my face and I chased him to the kitchen.

"I win!" Tommy shouted and stuck his tongue out at me. I simply laughed and lightly shoved him over. "So," I started "what exactly are we cooking?"

"Just some burgers and hotdogs, but we don't have to necessarily make them for another two hours. So," he smiled almost seductively at me "what should we do until then?"

I froze, letting my imagination go wild. All I wanted to do was pin him to those wooden cabinets and let my tongue tango with his, until we were both flushed and out of breath. His fingers would drift though my hair and a moan would escape his lips as my body would press against his. My lips would then trail to his ear, biting and whispering "let's take this somewhere else." he would nod and drag me up the stairs into our room and push me onto the bed. He'd crawl on to me and our lips would meet again. Slowly, he would trail his kisses lower and lower until he reached my-

"Chuckie!" Tommy shouted, interrupting my wet day-dream. I blushed madly as a stuttered "w-what?"

"Do you want to walk around town with me for a few hours?" he smiled sweetly. I was almost disappointed by Tommy's response. I kind of wanted him to give me a signal, telling me that my thoughts were okay, and even encourage me to act on them. But no, he has to be a good friend. I couldn't do anything else but simply nod and wear a smiling mask to hide my dissatisfaction. So he walked ahead of me, and as he did, he said "this is going to be awesome." I could hear the smile in his voice, so I knew this little adventure wouldn't be so bad.

As we walked out the front door, we passed the rental van. "wait," I started "we're walking there!" Tommy simply laughed and said "it's five minutes away, you got this, Chuckie!" I sighed weakly, and marched onward.

Ten minutes later, we arrived in this little town, filled with small shops for tourists. Tommy smiled and said "this is the town I was telling you about. Do you-" Tommy couldn't even finish his sentence seeing that I was no longer next to him. he looked around and found me looking at a store full of my weakness: hats. Over the years, I've grown very fond of hats, especially fedoras. Unfortunately, I don't have many hats because every time I try on a hat, it's too small for my head and they only seem to come in one size. Seeing that this was a hat store though, they had many sizes for many heads, but I couldn't seem to find my size. Just as I was about to give up, a familiar voice said "I think you'd look good with this one!" and Tommy placed it on my head. I couldn't believe what I felt, so I had to see it. I ran to a mirror and saw my feelings were true: this dark brown fedora fit my head perfectly and made me look attractive. Tommy came up behind me in a sexy cowboy hat and said "I have a knack for hats" a smirk curling on his face "you like it?"

"like it!" I began "I love it! This is the first fedora I could get that fit my head! Thank you for finding this, Tommy!" I hugged him tightly and felt his heart skip as he laughed "you're welcome, Chuckie!" I ran to the cash register and bought the hat on my head.

When I came over to Tommy I noticed he wasn't wearing his hat anymore. I frowned "aren't you going to buy that awesome hat?"

"Nope," Tommy said as he took the hat off my head "not if I can steal this one from you!" he jokingly smiled, looking just as good in my fedora as in that cowboy hat. I blushed and said "hey! I look good in that!" acting mockingly angry.

He simply laughed and placed it back on my head, softly whispering "I would never steal a hat from someone as close to me as you are, Chuckie. Besides, you look good in it." I turned away, hiding my blush and said "Thanks."

"Come on," Tommy smiled. "We have a whole town to explore for another two hours!" We ran out of the hat store and stopped in every shop. Some were weird, some were pretty awesome, but we returned back to the beach house with nothing but spices for the burgers and my dark brown fedora. Then we quickly started cooking.


	8. Chapter 8: Day One: Night

A/N: sorry for the long delay with this chapter! I was getting ready for my job at camp and trying to catch up on sleep. Lately, I've been having a lot of problems sleeping… and this happens to be one of those nights. So, rather than lay and stare at the ceiling, hoping to go to sleep eventually, I'll use my time for something more useful. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 8: Day One: Night

After a few hours, the food was cooked and ready to be devoured. At first, I thought we cooked a little too much food, but Phil and Lil's connections did not let us down, and brought in hundreds of crazy college students and at least 20 barrels of booze. I'm not really sure how the barrels got here, and when I asked, Lil simply giggled and said seductively "I have a lot of friends here." I shivered at the thought of how many men have actually slept with Lil and looked around the party for something interesting.

Now, I'm not sure if you guys know, but I'm not a huge partier. Actually, scratch that; I'm not a partier at all. Whenever Phil and Lil would force me to go to one of their parties, all I would do was stand there, look all over the party for something non-alcoholic, and just sit back, watching my life pass me by. Tommy would try to join me, but many girls would cling onto him for the whole night, so most nights, I would stay for an hour or two then go home, unnoticed. But tonight, I wanted my night to be different. Since we bought soda, I'm not worried about the non-alcoholic thing. I also wanted to hang around Tommy for the night. If I was going to do this for the next five nights, I wanted to at least have a little fun.

As the sun set and the food disappeared, Tommy seemed to vanish. I was alone in this large crowd of strangers who only seemed to have their minds set on one thing: getting trashed. I walked around the shore to see what exactly this party turned into. If I had to hear it outside my window, there was no use in going back to the house. I noticed that the party seemed to split into five sections. The first one I passed seemed to be the strait edge kids. They all circled around a huge bon fire and listened to Kimi strumming her guitar and Suzy singing along. I was happy there was a non-drinking group I could always squeeze myself into for the future parties here. But you guys should know something about strait edge people; we're like normal people… we come in sane and crazy. I happen to be a sane edge guy, but that group had some crazy people. Though Suzy has always been too sweet to discriminate, I could see it all over Kimi's face: She was only there for Suzy; everyone else had some serious mental problems. Normally, I would hand around anyone, so long as they don't cause any harm, but tonight… I just didn't feel like it. So, I just passed by and walked further down the shore line.

The second group I noticed played loud, fist pumping music. I looked and saw a large group of men dancing around Lil and Angelica. I remember Tommy gave us all a warning to always stay by Angelica, and it seemed like Lil was doing her job very well. By the looks of things, they were getting along pretty well… almost too well… and then, it happened. The large group of men started cheering and I looked around the crowd and saw Lil and Angelica making out. I was kind of confused at first, but then I realized that they were just doing it for attention. Angelica hasn't gotten laid since she was put into rehab and Lil's…. always horny. So I just shrugged it off, and walked over to the third group: the guys who really wanted to go swimming. I wasn't really surprised to see Dil in this group of drunk and sober men, running towards the water. They were all screaming "Yolo" and "cease the day" as they splashed each other and wrestled under each wave. This group looked kind of fun, but something was still pulling me away. I walked further down the shore line, without looking back.

Then there was Phil's group: the 'we're going to get really trashed and probably do something really stupid' group. Is there really a need for me to describe this group? They were just chugging beer, playing different drinking games and fighting about stupid shit. The smell of booze filled the air and droopy eyed idiots were puking in the garbage bins. I defiantly didn't want to be here, so I left.

As I walked onward, I found a small group of girls and guys near the end of the beach forming a small circle. I decided to take a closer look. As I walked forward, a clear image of Tommy with an unsure expression came into my sights. One girl was holding an empty bottle of vodka as she said "come on, cutie! Play spin the bottle with us!" everyone in the circle kept urging Tommy on, but he interrupted everyone and shouted "hey Chukie! Want to play spin the bottle with us?" I blushed; hoping the darkness around me would have hid me from the group, but was let down as everyone turned towards me. All the girls started screaming for me to join, and the guys nodded excitedly. Normally, if put in a high-pressure situation, I would just say no and walk away… but the fact Tommy invited me over pushed me over to the small circle.

We sat down and the prettiest girl in the circle grabbed the bottle first and whispered "I hope I get you, cutie" and lightly pressed her finger on Tommy's nose. Tommy kept a poker face on and I tried to as well… but I was slightly fuming with envy. As the red and silver bottle span around, I let my mind wonder. I was excited by the idea that I might be kissing Tommy, but suddenly became nervous that I would have to kiss at least one of these strangers. I started to blush and my palms started to sweat. The soft sand started to stick to my fingertips as the tip of the bottle stopped in front of Tommy. The girl sweetly cheered as she pulled Tommy in for a passionate kiss. I looked away. As soon as I heard those lips click apart from one another, Tommy smiled and sighed "my turn!" he spun the bottle and it landed on one of the guys. I couldn't look away. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion… he crawled up to him with a slight glimmer of curiosity in his eyes. The muscular, blond man put his strong hand delicately on Tommy's cheek as they slowly came closer together. The curious glimmer was blocked off by a quick batting of those short eye lashes as the air between their lips was blocked off. They kissed to the rhythm of my heavy heart beat and as Tommy slowly pulled away, they muscular blond bit his bottom lip tenderly as if he never wanted the kiss to end. I was fuming with jealousy. Then time moved back to its normal pace… maybe even faster, as the bottle hit everyone in the circle… even multiple times, but managed to avoid me until that same girl that kissed Tommy in the beginning landed on me. I guess she could tell that I wasn't into it, because she only gave me a light peck. I glanced over at Tommy before her lips met mine and he wasn't even looking at us; he was talking to one of the other guys in the circle. I guess he wasn't jealous. This made me slightly upset, but I shrugged it off.

Then the bottle was in the palm of my hands. I slightly shook, secretly hoping to land on Tommy…. But I couldn't stall any longer; I noticed everyone except for Tommy looking at me impatiently. Instead, he was almost eagerly looking at me. I hoped he was. Then I swallowed the lump in my throat and spun the bottle. I watched it's tip pass me again and again until it slowed down and landed in between a blond girl and a burnet guy. The both said at the same time "spin again!"

… AGAIN! I couldn't spin it again… it took enough guts to spin it once, just to be told to spin it again! I shook off my annoyance and spun the bottle once more. I watched its normal shape become similar to a child's sun and regain its shape again. I closed my eyes for a second and I opened them, staring at the middle of the motionless bottle. I let my eyes slowly follow the moonlight's shine to the tip of the bottle slowly to his face and I couldn't help but blush. Tommy stared at the tip of the bottle pointing at his feet as his eyes met mine. He said quietly "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Chukie…" Then I did something against my gut feeling. I took a deep breath and shook my head slowly. He looked slightly disappointed and as he was about to spin the bottle, I said softly "that's against the rules" with a sweet smirk crossing my lips.

For the first time ever, I caught Tommy off guard. His shocked expression was erased with a smile as he made his way towards me. He placed his warm hand on mine, as it gripped the sand tightly out of nerves. Our longing eyes met and I could see it… he wanted this too. We leaned towards each other until our lips met. I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest as Tommy's tongue slipped past my lips and mine past his. Tommy's taste sent shivers down my spine as I let my fingers linger to his hips. He put his fingers through my hair and bit my bottom lip as we slowly separated. Our four heads met as did our love glazed eyes. We seemed to only be able to heavily breathe and stare at each other. We were in our own little world at that time and we wanted to stay. We were soon pulled out when someone shrilly screamed "cops are coming! Party's over!" everyone ran out of the beach as we headed towards the beach house. The rest of the night was kind of a blur. All I remember was that long walk back to the house where Tommy and I could do nothing but smile at each other and, at the time, we liked it that way.


	9. Chapter 9: Day Two: Morning

A/N: Hey guys, what's going on with you? Nothing too much with me! I'm getting started working at camp with my little 4 year olds and I'm too excited for this summer. Anyways, enough with my life, let's see what happens after the first kiss! By the way, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter; I didn't have any ideas for this particular morning, but day two's afternoon and night will be longer! Anyways, enjoy this small chapter!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 9: Day Two: Morning

I don't know what happened… we kissed last night, we just kept smiling at each other and we fell asleep in each other's arms. I woke up to a cold, empty bed and it left me wondering if last night was just a dream.

I swerved my legs to the edge of the bed and streamed my fingers through my messy morning hair. I could still slightly taste Tommy on my lips… that sweet peppermint still chilled my tired taste buds. It just can't be a dream if I taste him still… but maybe he just lent me a piece of gum last night… I'm not really sure anymore. I fell back onto my bed, and started to wonder where Tommy could have gone. I mean, we were with a group of 6 others, aside from ourselves, so he might have been making breakfast or something. I didn't feel like going to the kitchen yet, so I shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

Then, I felt a warm hand streaming through my hair and heard a soft "good morning, Chukie" I opened my eyes and saw Tommy looking down at me with those sweet eyes. I couldn't help but blush and softly smile "morning Tommy. I was starting to wonder why my bed was so cold"

He softly giggled and said "sorry, it was my turn to make breakfast for everyone. By the way, it's your turn tomorrow"

I laughed and pulled him on to the bed beside me and whispered "that was some game last night, huh?" Then the expression on his face changed; it went from happy to sadly confused. He put on the best smile he could and said "yeah… it was a crazy game, huh?"

"yeah" I sighed to myself, realizing I just said something really stupid; how could I say that our kiss was just a _game?_ It wasn't a game at all, at least not to me. How could I be so stupid!

He leaned up, stretched his and got off the bed. He started to make his way out of the room and I quietly asked "where are you going?" He sighed sweetly "I have to clean the dishes from breakfast."

"Do you want me to help?" I asked eagerly. He shook his head and said "nah, I got it. I'll wake you up when I'm done" I silently nodded as I watched him walk away. To anyone who didn't know Tommy as well as I did, they would think he was just fine… but I knew he wasn't. For once, he did not want my help… in fact, he didn't even want me around him. Why am I so stupid…?

I might as well just rest here for the rest of this vacation because I'm sure Tommy doesn't even want to hang out with me today… because I called that awesome kiss a _game _.

I let myself drift off to sleep with one thought remaining in my head:

…_I'm __**so **__stupid…_


	10. Chapter 10: Day Two: Afternoon

A/N: sorry for the long delay… I've had some terrible things happen in my personal life and it's caused me to take a long break from this story, but now I'm back! Anyways, enjoy! PS: I strongly suggest that you do not try to cure a hangover with pickles… you'll understand why I'm saying this later…

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 10: Day Two: Afternoon

I woke up at 3pm to a terrible head ache and a lack of stamina to get Tommy to like me… I screwed up majorly. Maybe that's why I can't seem to find anyone… because I seem to say the stupidest things. I've got to think of a way to fix this… but the only way I seem to get things right is through…. _Science…_ That's it! I don't wear a Lithium atom on my belt buckle for nothing! I've just gotta think of something involving science that could be done here that would impress Tommy and get him to forgive me… and maybe even kiss me in a less pressured environment…. Maybe I should focus more on mending the friendship and less on getting a kiss… but what can I do… I think I have an idea, but I've gotta ask Tommy something.

I started walking around the house, and I couldn't find him anywhere. I started calling out his name, but I got no answer. I hope he isn't ignoring me… I then found Phil munching on some pickles looking hung over. Now, before you question why Phil is eating a pickle when hung over, just know that I have absolutely no idea. The smell just makes me sick… but he says that it's been the quickest way he's tried to stop a hangover, so whatever makes him stop puking everywhere.

I walked over to him and asked "hey Phil, have you seen Tommy anywhere?"

"You mean your boyfriend, homo?" Phil rudely replied

"No Phil, he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends. But I really have to ask him something, so do you have any idea where he is, or are you wasting my time with your homophobic remarks?" I angrily replied

Phil grunted with exhaustion "No clue. Ask Dil." I stormed off to Phil and Dil's room and found Dil sketching out new ideas for belt buckles. I looked over his shoulder and saw he was sketching out planets. He suddenly turned his head and smiled "hey chuck-miehster! What's up?"

"What are you sketching there?" I asked

"My new plant belt buckles! Every planet will be made into a belt buckle… including our lost friend, Pluto…" Dil frowned to himself and whispered dramatically "_I still believe in you, Pluto…"_

I ignored the odd comment and said "where'd you get the inspiration from?"

He pointed directly at me and said "You, my friend! You use to always wear Saturn on your shirts, even when you were a teen, but then you changed your style and now you've got a Lithium atom on your belt buckle… and to be truthful, as cool as it is to have a lithium atom on your belt, I miss seeing Saturn on you. You never out grow your favorite planet, Chukie. Never." he gave me a serious look and continued joyfully "so when I get my first prototype done, it'll be for you!"

"Aww, thanks Dil" I smiled sweetly "I was starting to miss Saturn too"

Dil looked at my curiously and said "Now I know you didn't come in here to ask about my business, so what flipping and flopping in that noggin of yours?"

"Well, have you seen Tommy anywhere? I have to ask him a quick question" I asked worriedly.

"Well," Dil began "he looked pretty upset, and when he's upset, he likes to get away from things, but most of all, he likes to film. So he's probably in that cove at the end of the shore line"

"What makes you think that?" I questioned "… There's nothing to film in a dark cove…"

"He said something about drawing something all over the cove's walls, so he's probably filming his progress"

"Right!" I smiled "I've got to go into town and get a few things! I'll see you later Dil!" and I ran out of the room to the rental van. If I was going to do this, I wanted to make it quick. If he is as upset as I think he is, he'll probably want to say in that cove for as long as possible, so I've got to get there before the sun sets completely.

-A/I –author's interruption- now let's change pov for the rest of the chapter! Tommy's POV! –

… Maybe I was wrong…Maybe Chukie just not into me; he did basically say that our kiss last night was just a part of the game and there was nothing special about it. But It was special to me… in fact, I don't think I've ever had a kiss like I had with him. Maybe I can just kiss him again at the party tonight! Yeah!

… nah, I just don't feel like partying tonight… too many girls and guys will cling on to me… and I just don't feel like getting too much attention tonight… maybe I'll just talk to him about our kiss, and see where we'll take our friendship from here… that's probably the best choice.

I made my way up to the grand cove at the end of the shore… almost near the spot where I kissed Chukie last night… I smiled to myself as I climbed into the cove and stared at the blank walls. "Good thing this cove's got some holes on the top… I get great light in here for the camera" I smiled. Not that I needed it though; this camera has some really good settings that will make even darkest area bright, but I don't want to draw too late. I'll get out of here after sun set.

I set up my camera pressing every knob and button that needed to be pressed and setting it up so the whole cove wall was visible. I pressed record and said "I'm drawing this out of love, so Malibu will remember me!" then I started drawing.

A couple of hours flew by and the cove began to darken. I started hearing Phil and Lil arguing from the distance about who was going to make sure the beer kept flowing this time. I chuckled to myself, thinking maybe I'd volunteer to get away from the party… but I know they'd both say that I'm the life of the party and I should stay… so I guess there's really no way out of this, unless I pretend I'm sick or something… nah, I was never a really good actor anyway…

I sighed to myself as I kept drawing on the cove walls. Before I knew it, I could barely see my hands in front of my face. It seems my camera light isn't as strong as I thought it would be… maybe I should call it a night and see if I can sneak around the party into bed.

Then as I was carefully heading towards my camera, a beautiful array of light stained the cove walls from a few jars. If I didn't know better, I would say the jars contained some magic in side of it to produce such a beautiful glow. Then I saw that familiar nervous smile carrying the crate full of glowing jars. I smiled softly and said "Hey Chukie, what do you have there?" He blushed looking down at the jars and stuttered "m-magic jars… I learned how to make them in my chemistry class at college"

I smiled "how did you make them?" I stepped up and helped him with the crate. My hand brushed his by accident… the warmth of his hands made my cold hands want to draw in closer and press those warm lips into mine… but I have to control myself…

I stepped away, pulling the crates out of his hand and placed it gently on the ground and then looked back into those golden eyes. I admired the enthusiasm in his voice and the sparkle in his eye as he tried to explain to me how he made those jars in simple words. I can't I say that I really remember what he said to me, but I remember at that moment, I was falling deeper into love with him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Chukie said, giving me a confused look. I shook myself out of my daydreams and laughed "yeah, I just got a little confused with what you were saying." He smiled back at me and said "sorry, Tommy… there's no easy way to explain it… so, want me to spread these around so you could keep drawing, or would you rather go to the _fun_ party?" He said, sarcastically rolling his eyes. I always knew parties were never really Chukie's thing, but tonight, I was siding with him on this. I smiled "let's spread the lights around and draw for a while." He blushed and smiled, as he began spreading the lights around. I always loved that smile… I'm glad he wears it for me all the time…

After spreading the lights around, I continued drawing for a few more hours and he stared at me sweetly. It was a little quiet, but I've always been comfortable in social and silent environments, so this wasn't an issue for me. Then, Chukie broke the silence and shyly said "Tommy… I have something I want to talk to you about…"

My heart skipped a beat.

A/N: Here's a cliff hanger for all my fans hanging on. Keep following me, guys. I'm not done with this story yet. I'll be loading this story slowly, but it will eventually be done!


	11. Chapter 11: Day Two: Night

A/N: hello, everyone! What's happening in your lives? My life is very busy with college stuff… I'm a junior now and I'm getting started on my thesis, so any free time I've had from my classes, I've been dedicating to clubs on campus and my thesis. Then, hurricane Sandy decided to hit AND I HAVE NO POWER. again. I believe I wrote to you guys during hurricane Irene as well, so yeah. I have absolutely nothing to do and a full computer battery. What better way to use up my time then to update a fanfiction that I've been message about a lot lately? :D I didn't forget you guys! Thanks for sticking with me, and here's chapter 11! Back to Chukie's point of view!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 11: Day Two: Night

I blushed slightly as I muttered "Tommy… I have something I want to talk to you about…" I gripped the cuffs of my sleeves, swallowing the lump in my throat. He turned around and smiled "What's up Chukie?" His calm exterior calmed me down instantly and gave me confidence to ask my burning question.

"Our kiss… from last night" I blushed to myself "did you feel anything from it…?" I heard a gasp escape his lips. I've never seen Tommy looked so surprised before. My heart was beating quickly as I saw him make his way over to me. He sat next to me and sighed "I-"

Just as he was about to reply to me, Lil came rushing in with a panicked expression on her face. "TOM!" she screamed as she ran over to the both of us. She tripped over one of the jagged boulders and started sobbing hysterically. We both ran over to her and helped her up. "Lil, what's wrong." Tommy asked worriedly. She muttered what was going on, but neither of us could hear her through her hysterical voice. I then said softly "calm down and tell us what's wrong, Lil."

She took a deep breath and said "It's Angelica… she's gone missing!" I slowly turned over to Tommy, and he wore a horrified expression. For the first time in my life, I saw Tommy scared. He said almost too calmly "… What did you say…?" He slowly got himself up and leaned on the side of the cove.

"Tommy…." I said softly

"I gave you one job, Lil... you promised me you would keep her safe…." Tommy whispered.

"Tommy! I'm so sorry! I can exp-" Lil started

"I TRUSTED YOU!" He screamed, giving her this horrific expression. Lil shook at the sight of Tommy's anger. "… Get out of here… the both of you…" He said in a disgusted voice. "I need to think of a plan… and I need to be alone."

I helped Lil up and walked out of the cove with her as quickly as we could. When we were far enough away from the cove, Lil dropped to the ground and began to sob again. I kneeled down to her level and asked calmly "what happened?"

Lil shook "Well…" she began "I was partying with her again… we took a few shots with some really hot guys… then we began to make out to show the guys we weren't really interested in them… but one particular guy wouldn't take no for an answer. He really wanted to hook up with Angelica but she kept shoving him away. I felt like she knew him from somewhere, but she would always change the topic when I asked her about it. Later on, the jerk got us some good shots. We couldn't say no to a shot of patron, so we took that shot, and everything got hazy. Me and her decided to take a short nap on the beach together, so no one would take advantage of us or something. Then I woke up to my brother shaking me, telling me I could have gotten raped sleeping on the beach alone. I told him I was with Angelica, but when I looked over… she was gone. I think that guy has something to do with it…"

"Okay" I sighed " do you know his name and what did he look like?"

"I don't know his name… but he was kind of short and chubby… he was a ginger… had a really nasally voice. He was not much of a looker, but he had a side-ways eight tattooed on one of his hands… I'm not really sure why… but that's all I really remember about him…"

"… Infinity…" I whispered to myself.

"… What's wrong, Chukie…?" Lil looked at me worried. I stood up and said quickly "you get back to the house, I'm going to find Tommy and tell him this!" I started to run over to the cove. Even though Tommy was angry at everyone for losing Angelica, he'll at least be happy to know that we have an idea what this ass hole looked like. As I was running, the thought of Harold began to cross my mind. Harold was the lab assistant in my chemistry class. He was incredibly smart, but he wasn't very social. If you asked him a question, he'd give you a quick, clear answer, and then walk to the other side of the lab. He had clean cut look, with ice cold eyes. The only people he would talk to were the professors and other nerds, such as myself. I remember one day, I stood late in lab because it was my day to clean up, and Harold just came up to me and started talking to me. He seemed really nice and social if he was comfortable. Then, I noticed something on his hand and I asked "what happened to your hand?"

"oh, you mean this?" Harold said, as he pulled down his sleeve slightly to revel an infinity symbol scar. He sadly sighed and said "Can I trust you to keep a secret?" I nodded eagerly then he came closer over me and began

"In middle school, I was a part of a science club. At first, we were innocent and did a lot of fun experiments. Then, one of the rebellious students decided to join our club… and that's when we changed. He taught us how to make cocaine, heroine, PCP, and other addictive drugs. At first, we didn't want to do it, because it was illegal… but then he showed us the money he made from his sales of our drugs and we couldn't say no. Eventually our science club became a secret drug making and dealing society. We joined forced with the cooking club, because they took our drugs and packaged them in cupcakes, to make things look less suspicious. We became well known to other schools and our drugs were famous for being the purest stuff around. We made thousands each week. Our scheme went perfectly until the cooking club was caught. Our delivery girls were expelled. Even worse, we were all going to different high schools. Our leader, Larry, thought this would be helpful to expand our product, but since our club was well known, there were sure to be imitators. Larry decided in order for us to be able to distinguish who was a member and who wasn't, we needed something to separate us from the rest. He then pulled out some hydrochloric acid and a glass rod. He dipped the tip of the glass rod in the hydrochloric acid and said that we were going to each put a scientific symbol on our hands." He stopped for a moment and looked at the back of his right hand, where the scar laid and continued on "when he got up to me, he said that I wasn't quite like the others, and he wanted to remember that I was the best of all our drug members and gave me a scientific and mathematic symbol… infinity. It burned when the tip of that glass rod touched my skin… but I was proud to get it. I then began drug dealing in high school… but then after my senior year of high school, I realized I was killing people. Especially her… the love of my life, so I decided to stop drug dealing… unfortunately, college costs a pretty penny. So even though I'm trying to change my image, I occasionally make a few batches of drugs and sell them to pay my tuition. I trust that you'll be able to keep that to yourself."

I was stunned at what I heard. This seemingly nice guy was actually a cold hearted drug dealer. But I nodded and continued cleaning up. Then we went onto a different subject, and he never told me about his past since that day. But maybe this was the same guy… maybe the love of his life was actually Angelica… oh god, I hope not… this guys seemed pretty desperate.

As I made my way into the cove, I carefully approached Tommy. He was facing away from me. As I slowly got closer to him, I heard him quietly say "I really screwed up this time, Chukie…" I touched his shoulder and whispered "we're going to find her… I promise…"

He looked up at me with his tear stained face and smiled softly "I needed some optimism… thanks Chukie…" I smiled at him. Even though his eyes were puffy and red, he still looked amazing. I just wanted to take his puffed out lips and kiss away all the sadness, but I shook off that feeling… I still need to tell him about the guy. Then I realized something…

"Hey Tommy… could you tell me about Angelica's old boyfriend? Mainly appearance wise"

"Okay," Tommy started "he had red hair and freckles… ice blue eyes, a really nasally voice… kind of chubby and short… and he had an infinity symbol scar on the back of his right hand."

"… What was his name?" I asked worriedly

"His name was Harold, but everyone called him Infinity back in those days…" Tommy sighed to himself "Why? Do you think he's the one who took Angelica?"

"Well, Lil talked about a guy with an infinity sign on one of his hands and she clearly described a guy who I knew from my chemistry class, who had a history of drug dealing… and his name was Harold." I said calmly. Tommy faced me with a glimmer in his eyes "Perfect! Now we just need to find the ass hole and get Angelica back! let's get the group together and come up with a plan quick!" He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered "you are a genius, Chukie." He then quickly let go and started running out of the cove. I followed out and looked up at the moon. By its position, it looked like it was around midnight… I knew then that this was going to be a long night…

A/N: midnight is TECHNICALLY MORNING so next chapter will be the morning. Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12: Day Three: Morning

A/N: since Hurricane Sandy happened, I seem to be on a roll with this fanfiction. Since I was granted use of the generator for a little while, I was able to charge my computer again, and now I can continue typing my fanfiction. Yahoo! Hurricanes and summer seems to encourage me to write this fanfiction… I'm not really sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing…also, taking this story line one step further… I maybe making future stories involving the gang as I portrayed them… not necessarily being about Tommy and Chukie… so stay tuned! Anyways, here's chapter 12! Still Chukie's point of view! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 12: Day Three: Morning

As if Tommy knew where everyone would be, he quickly gathered everyone in our group and huddled in a tight circle and told everyone the news. Everyone looked worried, but Tommy wore a brave mask and said "I have a plan though. We know the kid's name, and what he looks like. Lil, Chukie and I will go to the cops and report the incident. Dil and Phil, look around the left side of the beach for a short, chubby ginger with a nasally voice and an infinity sign on the back of his right hand-"

"You mean gay-boy's twin?" Phil chimed in laughing

"Phil, this is serious. We don't have time for your immature jokes." Tommy sternly said. That shut Phil up quickly and Tommy continued "Kimi and Suzy, you guys look on the right side of the beach. Also, get rid of as much partiers and booze as you can. The police might come here and they don't need to find out there were underage drinkers here. Understood?" Every one nodded and separated to do their job. Lil, Tommy and I drove to the Police station. As we were going there, Tommy began to ask me a few questions "So, do you know any of this kid's interests… maybe we can find him that way."

"Yeah" I sighed "He seemed pretty into Magic the Gathering… that card game. He liked the Lord of the Rings… Dungeons and Dragons… super heroes and a few animes. If anything, he just seemed like your average nerd."

"THAT'S IT!" Tommy shouted and quickly braked, causing Lil to bang her head on the dashboard.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Lil yelled in pain as she gripped her head.

"You should have worn your seat belt" I muttered, giving a sarcastic smile. She simply turned around and gave me a death glare. Tommy then said "If he's a nerd, he has to have some feelings towards that movie with all the super heroes, The Avengers! They're having a special screening of the movie at a local movie theater tonight. He'll go, we'll get Angelica back, the police will be there, and will get him so she's safe! Perfect!" Tommy smiled as we pulled into the police station "at least we have a plan to save her…" Then we walked in and told the cops everything we knew. Apparently, Harold had a warrant over his head as one of the last science drug dealers left. All the others were apparently already arrested or killed. Tommy wore a smile that said that he knew everything would be okay, but I couldn't help but worry that he might be a little over confident. We then drove back with the cops where they did a quick investigation on the beach and left.

Tommy quickly gathered our other tired members together and said "okay guys, go to sleep… you earned it. We're waking up at a decent hour tomorrow and getting ready to put our plan into action. Chukie and I have to get those lanterns he made out of the cove so they don't break! You guys head back to the house and we'll see you there in a little bit"

As everyone left, Phil shouted "Hope you cook like a pro, Chief Queer!" I rolled my eyes at his slander and walked with Tommy to the cove. We were mostly quiet on the way there. We tried to have some kind of small talk but nothing could really distract us from the tension in the air. When we got into the cove, we started gathering my magic jars and placing them in my crate. Neither of us said a word until I heard Tommy mutter "… Can I still answer that question from before…?"

My heart skipped a beat. I felt my cheeks burn… I didn't want Tommy to see this so I kept my face away from his sight as I said "Yeah…" I tried to hide the anticipation in my voice… but I don't really think it worked.

Then I heard his footsteps heading towards me. My heartbeats matched every step he took towards me. Then I felt his arms wrap around me from behind as he whispered "I feel your quick heartbeats… do you feel mine too…?" My eyes widened and my blush grew. I slowly turned around and softly placed my hand on Tommy's chests. I couldn't help but stare at hand slightly pulsating with Tommy's heartbeat. My eyes slowly traced up Tommy's chest to his eyes. His pupils were dilated from our high of natural ecstasy. He placed his hands on both of my shoulders and his eyes fell towards my lips and rose back to my eyes. Then, as if life began to move at a regular speed again, he leaned forward and kissed me. It felt even better than before… that sweet peppermint taste with a twist of red bull gave my taste buds a new flavor to love. Our tongues did a sweet tango as Tommy took off my fedora and softly threw it to the side. His fingers lingered into my hair, causing a moan to escape my lips. My hands traced down to his hips and I pulled him closer to me. We separated and he bit my bottom lip, longing for more, but we needed to stop for now.

"I'm glad you felt something too" I smiled, staring at his love glazed eyes. Tommy chuckled as he was heading in for another kiss, but he was interrupted by a vibration in my pants. He quickly pulled away and blushed madly "Holy crap, Chukie!" I laughed, seeing Tommy caught off guard from my phone. I pulled it out and answered "Hello?"

"Chukie! You guys have been gone for a while!" Kimi said angrily on the other line "we honestly though you two were dead!"

"Sorry, mom" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you dare use that title on me as a pathetic excuse for me being worried. You two get your asses back to the beach house right now!" she angrily hung up.

"Kimi?" Tommy smirked

"yeah" I smirked back

He grabbed my hand and said "let's head back" I smiled at the feeling of his cold hand on mine. It was as if our hands were meant to be together so we could create a warm feeling between us. Then I laughed "should we tell the others?"

"Nah," Tommy laughed back "let them tally their bets for a little longer; we'll tell them on the way home."

"nothing like going home fifty dollars short from a stupid bet" I laughed, lightly kissing Tommy on the cheek.

We then headed home, creating a conversation of laughter, stupid jokes and sweet kisses… god only knows how we're going to keep this a secret until the end of the trip. I can't wait to cuddle with this goof ball tonight… if only I didn't have to cook breakfast later…

Good thing no one woke up until one.


	13. Chapter 13: Day Three: Afternoon

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the short morning chapter (it always seems that my morning chapters are rather short. But, not to worry, there's more in store for this chapter! I can't wait to finish this story so I could get started on my new ideas. This series has the potential to produce at least three more stories, two romance and one about friendship. Anyways, enjoy chapter 13!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 13: Day Three: Afternoon

I woke up to a room full of five angry faces, and one sleepy one. At first, I didn't know why they were all glaring at me. I tried asking what was wrong and they just kept telling me to guess. This really pissed me off until I heard an exhausted whisper from Tommy's side of the bed "Breakfast, Chukie."

"oh shit, that's right…" I sighed to myself "sorry, everyone… give me a few minutes to cook some stuff." I ran down stairs and starting making some food. Most wouldn't expect this from a clumsy guy like me, but I'm actually pretty good at cooking. Of all the people in our little group, I'd say that I'm the best cook. Cooking actually involves a lot more chemistry then you'd think, with all the temperatures and ingredients. When I'm in a rut in what to make, all I have to do is pretend I'm in a chemistry lab, and then create… by the time I'm done playing in my imaginary chemistry lab, I have a delicious meal waiting for my family and friends. Most of my friends are pretty good cooks… except for Phil… he's the only one this weekend who is not allowed to cook, otherwise, we'll all be in hospital beds getting our stomachs pumped. Unfortunately, Phil doesn't think he's a bad cook so we have to really try to keep him out of the kitchen… this is harder than you would think…

Because Phil is your typical ass hole, you would think using the "women belong in the kitchen" saying would work with him, right? well, you're sadly wrong. His dad was an excellent cook, and that's what really attracts him to cooking… even though he sucks at it. None of us really have the heart to tell him, all we can really do is direct him away from the kitchen.

As I was finishing up my eggs in my imaginary chemistry lab, I heard the familiar gulps of pickle juice from the fridge. After taking his hang-over soother, Phil came over to me and looked over my shoulder and said with joy "I always love your cooking… why can't you cook me food more often?" I turned around to see the sparkle in Phil's eyes… that sparkle meant that he wanted to cook something. I couldn't signal for help quick enough before he started suggesting ingredients for my eggs to "enhance the flavor." I knew he wouldn't do any harm if he just suggested rather than touched… but I think he lacks taste buds…

"bro, why don't you add some horse radish to the eggs? It'll give them bad boys a little zest!"

"Phil, that's a terrible idea" I said, trying to keep my composure

"why not, man?" Phil frowned. Then I thought of something… let's see if Phil's stupid enough to believe this…. "because," I slightly smiled "every time you sprinkle horse radish on eggs, a puppy gets murdered"

"really… bro, you're not serious" Phil said looking at me dead in the eyes.

"yeah, it's a pretty serious problem… that's why no one puts horse radish on eggs" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'll remember that… thanks, homo" he said, surprisingly sincerely.

"you're welcome, Phil" I said with a smirk as I saw him leave the kitchen. While eating breakfast with the others, Phil started the table conversation. He said with full confidence in his voice "did you guys know that every time you use horse radish with eggs, a puppy gets murdered?" Tommy looked at me with confusion and saw me smirk and simply grew a smirk of his own.

"yeah" Tommy said sadly "that's why people don't use horse radish with eggs anymore, so they can prevent a puppy murder." Kimi and Suzy catching on to the joke added on to our story.

"you know," Kimi started "they had an epidemic with that in the 1930's"

"the Nazi's love eggs with horse radish and ate it every day while they murdered the jews, just to ensure that all the jewish puppies died too." Suzy smiled

"I believe they called it the Puppy Holocaust" Dil concluded "I'm sure it's somewhere on Wikipedia." Phil looked over at Lil and she simply shrugged. I knew she knew we were lying, but she didn't want to inform her stupid brother that. At that point, Phil was thoroughly convinced that horse radish with eggs directly killed puppies, but our laughter snapped Phil out of it, realizing he was a part of a stupid joke again. Phil's cheeks reddened and he stormed out of the room. Dil stood up and said calmly "let me see if I can freeze his flames" and he walked after Phil. Lil looked at us, not understanding what Dil said.  
>"He's going to see if he can calm Phil down" Tommy said.<p>

I looked over at Tommy and couldn't help but notice that he seemed a little distracted. He was probably trying to hide that he was actually nervous about the plan tonight. I already knew Harold was an avengers junkie, so it was almost guaranteed that he was going to be there, but I didn't know if he was going to take Angelica with him or not.

We quickly cleaned up and started getting ready for the night ahead of us. While I was brushing my teeth, Tommy came up from behind me and placed his arms around my hips and his head on my shoulder. He sweetly sighed "Chukie, I'm scared…"

"I know" I frowned, placing my hands on his "but you're Tommy Pickles… the bravest guy I know. I know that if anyone could do this, it would be you." I smiled reassuringly.

Tommy smiled and kissed me on the cheek "and this is why you're my best friend."

He let go and walked to the other room. A stupid smile grew on my face and my hand softly rested on the cheek he kissed.

I'm never washing this cheek ever again.

A/N: I know this chapter kind of was a filler… and short….sorry guys :D the next chapter will not be short or a filter!


	14. Chapter 14: Day Three: Night

A/N: hey guys! I just got back from college for winter break! Woot woot! I can't say there will be a ton of updates this time because I will be doing some research for my thesis during the break… and my thesis is a little bit more important. None the less, there will be updates. Also, many ideas for my next fan fiction involving all these characters are slowly coming together. I won't spoil who I'm writing about next… but It'll be another story about love. Also, the reason I didn't update sooner was because I was doing a few concept drawings of the characters from this story! If you look up "Rugrats Grow Up and Smile" on Deviant Art, they'll pop up! Defiantly check them out :3 Anyways, enjoy chapter 14!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 14: Day Three: Night

Just as we were getting ready to go to the movies, Lil stopped us. Needless to say, we were a little confused by this. We were all ready to go, and we knew the plan. All we needed to do was find Harold, attack him to the ground, and grab angelica if she's with him, then the police take him away. If not, we interrogate him with the police to find out where she is. But Lil didn't feel the same.

"You guys need disguises! Duh!" she rolled her eyes

"Why the hell would we need disguises anyway,_ Lillyann_?" Phil snared. "They're really fucking gay."

"_Philup_! That's offensive first off, and second off, I did a little research about this avengers showing. This is not just another movie showing, they're _actually _having the stars of the film make an appearance to answer any questions fans may have. This is a very underground event… only the nerdest of the nerds know about this showing. Anyone going had to preregister months ago. We can't go to an event like that dressed like _this. _In order to blend in, we need to dress up like nerds." Lil explained.

"If this is such a private event, how are we even getting in?" I asked concernedly

"Well," Tommy started "the police informed the heads of the event that we're coming and to let us in if we just show them our drivers licenses… but as for disguises… good idea, Lil! Let's do it!" Tommy smiled

"Yay!" Lil shouted as she took us each, one by one and transformed us into nerds. I probably should have explained from the beginning that Lil is majoring in cosmetology and makeup design with a minor in fashion… so any chance she has to mess with our appearance, she will take it. She made everyone into a nerd except me. When I asked her why, she simply said "I also did a little research on hipsters… since this event is very low key, this event is a hipster magnet, so I don't need to nerd you up!" I knew this wasn't exactly what hipsters would go to, seeing that celebrities were going to be there and a very popular movie was being shown, but I decided not to correct her… I really liked what I was wearing anyways. I could barely recognize the others. Everyone looked like a nerd… the type you would want to beat up… everyone looked terrible except for Tommy. He looked a little like a hipster… and really cute…

Then we were finally off to the movie premiere. I looked at Tommy and found him slightly shaking and gripping the fabric of his black skinny jeans. I knew there was a reason he wanted to sit in the back of the van… I softly placed my hand on top of his and he slowly turned towards me with a worried expression. I smiled and whispered "we're going to find her and everything will go back to the way it was…" I wasn't quite sure about that… but anything to give me that sparkle of confidence in his eyes…

He smiled and hugged me and whispered "Thanks…" A slight blush painted its way across my face as his scent engulfed my nostrils. The car made a quick stop as we all exited out. I quickly put my fedora on and started quickly walking towards the entrance. The two entrance security guards said in a stern tone "badges, please." Tommy simply pulled out his ID and the two guards looked at each other and nodded. They handed us our passes and we started walking in. The little theater had a large lobby, filled with many tables trying to leech on to nerd's guilty pleasures and have them buy something before going in. Though Lil said this was a very exclusive event, this little theater was full of people. Seeing this, Tommy quickly huddled us together and whispered "lets split up… If you find him, get any staff member's attention by saying the key word… okay?"

"what's the key word exactly?" Phil asked

"Batman" Tommy smiled "okay?" Everyone nodded and we split up. As I was walking around, I got a little distracted by the awesome tables around. As I was observing the "chemistry of superheros" table, I heard that familiar nasal voice say "Hey Chuck! I knew you would find out about this shindig!" I turned around and there was Harold with a seemingly drugged Angelica holding his hand. She was wearing one of his old dirty shirts with her shorts. I saw many scratch marks on his arms… the idea that Angelica struggled to get away made my teeth grind, but I had to keep my composure for Tommy. I tried to smile and say "hey Harold. How are you doing?"

He smiled "great! I ran into the love of my life at a party and we really hit it off! She's a little out of it though cause of the crazy night we had! Right, honey?" Angelica's seemingly lifeless head slowly nodded. I felt myself heavily breathing, trying desperately to keep myself calm, but he didn't seem to notice. He continued "let me introduce you two! Chuck, this is Angelica! Angelica, this is my friend from college, Chuck!" Then, the seemingly lifeless Angelica looked at me with her blank gaze and said helplessly "…Chuckie…?" My eyes widened at the sound of Angelica's damaged and scared voice.

That's when I lost it. "YOU BASTARD!" I punched him and watched him fall to the ground. I caught myself repeatedly screaming "BATMAN BATMAN BATMAN!" as I shook with anger. Just as I went in to kick him, I felt someone holding me back and saw a security guard pin Harold down and handcuff him. I turned around to see Phil struggling with me saying "calm down, Chuckie!"

Then I saw Tommy come towards me and I suddenly felt weak in my knees and everything became blurry as I fell to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15: Day Four: Morning

A/N: Hello Everyone! How are you all doing? I'm doing well myself! I seemed to have neglected updating this story… sorry about that! But I still plan to update this story at my own pace and I'm hoping to finish this one and start the next one before the end of 2014. So here's Chapter 15!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 15: Day Four: Morning

For what felt like five minutes, I passed out. I don't usually get angry like I did before… at most I get annoyed or stressed… but I've never gotten angry to the point where I'd actually punch someone in blind rage and pass out. My head just started really hurting to the point where I couldn't stand up anymore… it was strange. I guess I could always just ask the doctor what's up… you know… when I wake up.

Then, I started hearing some random sounds: a siren, spinning wheels, shoes hitting the tiled floor in a hurry, Phil yelling about something and finally, light snoring. But unlike the other sounds, the light snoring was persistent. I slowly opened my eyes and the world was just a big blur. The room looked like a big blur of dark blue with a little purple circle at my side. I slowly rubbed my eyes and grabbed my glasses resting on the unsteady bedside stand. I put them on and realized where I was: the hospital. That would make sense with all the different sounds, I guess. I looked over and found Tommy, fast asleep on one of those uncomfortable chairs, slouching over the frame of my bed. I touched my head and winced… I must have taken some fall. It surprised me though; I was expecting to be in much worse pain... I guess they put me on some pain killers.

I couldn't help but put my fingers through Tommy's soft hair. He quickly woke up, and relief stained his face. He hugged me and softly whispered " I'm so happy you woke up."

"Why wouldn't I when I have someone like you by my side" I smiled gently

"Because you got a pretty bad concussion from the fall… and you're not supposed to sleep with a concussion …" Tommy frowned.

"True…" I sighed "Why did I faint exactly?"

"Well," Tommy began "You never get angry… and you getting really angry for the first time was a little too much for your brain… and some people faint if they get to angry… I guess you're one of those people"

"Oh, how embarrassing." I said "I have enough problems; I'm scared of trying new things, I hate clowns, I don't drink or do any drugs, I'm a nerd, I have sinus problems year round, I'm a gay hipster and now I faint when I get too angry… why can't I be normal…?" I looked away. There it is, all my insecurities served with a side of awkwardness.

Tommy then put his hand lightly on mine and said "and that's why I like you; because you're _not_ normal… normal sucks and is unoriginal" he laughed. I smiled when I realized that Tommy had always accepted me for who I was… in fact, he loved it. I quickly leaned in and kissed that sweet face. When our lips separated, he gave me this sweet look… it almost looked like I melted him and that made my heart melt.

A couple of hours later, I was released from the hospital. All the others were waiting for us in the in the lobby of the hospital. As we were leaving the hospital, for the first time, I noticed everyone acting a little strange… they almost seemed embarrassed to be walking around in their nerd attire. Now I feel like they finally understand what it's like to be a nerd… especially Phil. Maybe now, he'll stop making fun of me for being a nerd! One can only hope.

The only one who wasn't with us was Angelica… Tommy told us that she was drugged with something and the hospital was testing to see whether it was an illicit drug or a "date rape" drug. If the drug in her blood system turned out to be a date drug, then she will be released and she wouldn't have broken her sobriety. If it turns out to be an illicit drug, even if Angelica took it involuntarily, she still would have broken her sobriety promise and would have to be checked into rehab for a longer time and her parents would be informed of this. Since Tommy snuck her out of rehab to come with him to this trip, he didn't want her parents to find out until he told them; let alone find out she was kidnapped and broke her sobriety. Tommy was visibly worried about this. The nurses said we should find out the results later tonight. The only thing we could do is keep Tommy distracted for a little while so he wouldn't obsess over this all day. The only sound that was made on that car ride back to the beach house was wet sand sticking to the tires. For the first time for this whole trip, Tommy had nothing to say to us. The silenced made me feel anxious enough to just blurt out "So, what do you guys want to do today?"

I guess Phil was feeling a little nervous from the silence as well because, without realizing it, he muttered "let's go to a dinner or something. I'm starving…"

Just as he said that, everyone began to realize that we never had breakfast and it was nearly noon. We all eagerly agreed and stopped at the closest dinner we could find to grab some lunch. As we were walking in, I noticed a flier hanging on a telephone pole right near tackily decorated dinner door. A smirk crawled on my face as I realized what we could do to keep Tommy busy today and I ran towards the others to tell them my plan.


	16. Chapter 16: Day Four: Afternoon

A/N: So I was in the writing mood today and I wanted to see if I could bang out another chapter while my internship wasn't too busy. Anyways, the plot for my next story related to this one (the prologue) is going very well. I'm very excited to get that one started soon! I know you guys read this in every chapter, but it's still in Chuckie's pov. Anyways, enjoy chapter 16.

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 16: Day Four: Afternoon

"A fair?" Tommy said in a confused tone.

"Yeah a fair!" I started "There's supposed to be some fun games and it's in a really cool area-"

"And there are these bad ass rides!" Phil chimed in

"And I can test out my anti-motion-sickness pads if you so choose to go on said bad ass rides" Dil smiled

"And the surroundings could inspire a future song!" Suzy smiled

"Are we forgetting out the fried Oreos?" Kimi laughed

"Ewwww!" Lil shouted in disgust. "Cotton candy is so much better!"

We all continued to bury Tommy with reasons why the fair was so awesome until we heard him suddenly drop his fork onto his plate. It silenced us. Then Tommy asked "would we still be able to pick up Angelica if we do this?"

"Of course" I smiled "I looked up the area where the fair was and it's in the same town as the hospital. It'll be a quick trip from the fair to the hospital, so we can get her when the hospital is ready to release her." A calming smile grew on Tommy's face and he finally agreed to come

"I've been dying to go on an adventure with you guys anyways" Tommy laughed. We then got into the car and started heading towards the fair. To try to "pump us up," Phil turned on his best playlist and rolled the windows down. As we sped past each tree, I couldn't help but feel like the world just slowed down. The girls were singing every song they could, Phil and Dill were laughing and teasing each other and Tommy was concentrating on the road but I couldn't help but notice the smile on his face. It was genuine and carefree. I felt like it had been so long since I've seen that smile. It looked amazing with his shimmering blue eyes and his hair flowing through the Malibu breeze. Why couldn't I see that I liked him so much earlier in our lives?

"Alright guys, we're here!" Tommy shouted. "And I think we should stick-"

But before Tommy could finish what he was saying, the others had run out of the car towards the fair. He then turned around to me and smiled "I guess it's just you and me then."

From the look in his eyes, I could see that all he really wanted since Angelica was kidnapped was some relaxing time with just me. I smiled back and said "just promise me we're doing nothing that involves clowns"

"Aww, but that was the first thing I wanted to do!" Tommy jokingly said. We both laughed and headed towards the fair, hand in hand.

That day at the fair is a day I will never forget. We played as many games as we could until we won the biggest and most ridiculous stuffed animal we had ever seen. It looked like an elephant and a rabbit mated and created this monstrosity of a creature and decided to give it a big pink ribbon on its neck to try to hide the area where mismatching fabrics are sewn together. Of course Tommy gave it to me. This terrible excuse for a "rabbifint" was almost as tall as me. We wanted to give her an ugly name that would go with her ugly appearance, so we named her Gertrude. Then Tommy, Gertrude and I continued to explore the fair, eating the most disgusting and delicious snacks that they served. We nearly got sick from eating the caramel crickets but the fried Oreos and fresh kettle corn helped keep it down. Then we dominated all the rides we could… and by that, I mean we dominated all the rides that I wasn't too scared of. I sucked up my fear for all but two rides: the Zipper and the Farris Wheel. Tommy understood why I didn't want to go on the Zipper, but the Farris Wheel was one that he just would not stop bothering me about.

"Come on, Chuckie!" Tommy started "it's the least scary ride to go on here!"

"Easy for you to say; you're not afraid of heights!" I shivered.

"But look!" Tommy said pointing upward "the sun is just setting, there's a perfect view of the area up there, and-" he continued grabbing my hands and smiling "-it's really romantic when you get to the top."

I couldn't help but melt looking into his eyes. So, I was convinced and he nearly dragged me and Gertrude onto the Farris wheel. As we were slowly turning upward, I covered my eyes and felt myself shiver in fear. My right leg was shaking and my hands were covering my eyes as if I had a terrible migraine. I felt Tommy reaching for my arm and lightly stroke it, as if to try to show me his love without shaking our cart. That probably would have made things even worse. All of the sudden, we stopped. Had we made it all around with me hiding my face? Oh god, I must look like such a loser. But, something doesn't make sense here… had it gotten windier since we got in our cart only five minutes ago… and did the fair get evacuated, because it's incredibly quiet right now. Then I heard Tommy whisper

"Chuckie, look."

I opened up my eyes to see the sun setting, changing the sky from bright blue into a series of hues. The water was shimmering from the setting sun and the fair looked amazing from up here. Slowly, the lights were turning on at every station, like a series of sound waves heading towards us. I looked in front of me and saw Tommy smiling and looking at his hands lightly holding on to mine. He looked up slowly into my eyes and it was as if the world froze. The wind was lightly blowing through his hair and the lights on our cart flickered on, eliminating his beautiful blue eyes. If those eyes were the last thing I would ever see before I died, I would die happily, that's how much I love them. I then felt him softly touching my cheek. I bit my lip in excitement, for I knew what was about to happen. He then slowly pulled me in and we kissed at the top of the Farris wheel. Everything looked and felt beautiful when I was with him. There was nothing wrong in the world when he was holding my hand. It almost felt like we were in our own little world when we kissed. Then, Tommy slowly pulled away and smiled.

"Whoa." He said, looking as if he was high on something awesome. "That was amazing."

I smiled and lightly kissed him again. Then he seemed to jump a little and quickly took his phone out of his pocket and answered

"Hello?"

I knew from that nervous hello that the phone call was from the hospital.

"Chuckie," he started, holding the bottom of the phone as if to try to mask the sound he was making "The nurses say they've got her results…"

I was nervous for him, but I hoped for the best as I was only able to hear one side an important conversation, but a side that was only reacting rather than giving news.


	17. Chapter 17: Day Four: Night

A/N: Hello again, everyone! I have the next week off from my internship, so I decided to bring you all an update! I do bring this chapter with some bad news: I will probably not be updating for a while. Not too long of a time though; I'll start up again once the summer hits. I also read over all the reviews for this story. Usually, I read them when I get an email alert about them, but I've never gone on the review page and just read them in big bunches. So I just wanted to take a second to thank you guys for all your positive reviews and for sticking with me for this whole time. I really appreciate all of you. It's been a long journey that is going to get even longer with sequels and prequels. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 17: Day Four: Night

I felt my heart stop as Tommy uttered those words to me. I felt like time had gone too fast and feared that this amazing day could potentially turn into a horrible one. Tommy had a neutral tone throughout the phone call so I couldn't really tell just by his voice if it was a bad or good phone call. Then Tommy hung up and shouted "she didn't break her sobriety! We can pick her up and she's okay!" Tommy had this huge smile on his face as he grabbed my face and pulled me in for a celebration kiss. We both hugged and screamed with joy, causing the cart to move, which caused me to tense up and get back in my previous position. It didn't really help that the Farris wheel started going down as this happened either. Tommy sweetly sighed and rubbed my arm again until we made it all the way down from the top and got off the ride. The both of us texted everyone to make them aware of Angelica's situation, then started walking to the car. By the time we made it, everyone but Dil and Phil where there.

"Typical, Phil being late." Lillyann rolled her eyes and said to herself. We waited for a good ten minutes before we saw the two of them running to the car. Dil was completely flustered. I asked what took them so long and Phil quickly answered "the poor kid couldn't handle the zipper and got really sick. But he threw up on everyone behind us. It was awesome" Phil smiled stupidly.

"My motion sickness pads were a complete failure" Dil frowned.

I've never seen Phil this happy about something before, but then again, Phil can get excited about a lot of stupid things and I guess this is just another story he could tell his friends while drunk. We then jumped into the car and drove to the hospital. When we got there, Angelica looked really tired but happy to see us. She ran over to Tommy and gave him a tight hug. " I was so scared but I'm so happy you guys found me." she started to cry "Thank you so much." Tommy tightly hugged her and said "I couldn't imagine my life without you, Angelica." Then, we all came around them for a group hug. Even Phil, who strongly felt that group hugs were stupid, joined in for the hug. We then all went into the car, as Angelica was telling us all about the night she was kidnapped.

"It was terrible." She sighed. "So the night started good, I was drinking with Lil and we were having a good time. I didn't drink too much because I was still a little hung over from the night before. Then, this guy approached me. I knew it was fucking Harold and that making out with Lil wouldn't be good enough to get him away from me, So I had some trusted friends try to ward him off, but that didn't seem to work. Then, we received these shots from a random dude saying they were from Harold. I tried to see if they were drugged, but when I took a small tasted, I didn't notice any flavors of date-rape drugs I recognized, so I stupidly thought it was safe to take the shot. I know I took a shot of patron, but this was a new wave of drunk I was feeling. So, Lil and I took our drunken selves to an area we thought was safe and fell asleep there. By the time I woke up, I saw Harold on top of me with this… crazy look in his eyes." She shivered. "I knew I was in trouble then. I tried to escape his hold, but he injected me with something that made me really tired again and paralyzed me for a short amount of time. He had his way with me…" She then started to sob. "I felt myself giving up on living a safe and healthy life until I saw you, Chuckie. You saved my life. Thank you so much." I smiled as I felt Tommy put his arm around me. Even though I only heard Angelica say thank you, I felt like Tommy was thanking me for finding her too.

As we pulled back into the beach house, everyone was happy and laughing. All was good again and I loved it. Even though we wanted to celebrate, we all really hadn't slept too much, so we decided to keep our celebration simple. I volunteered to cook a really big dinner while everyone else went to take care of other chores around the house. As I was finishing up dinner, I felt a hug from behind and a kiss on my cheek. "Hello, chief Chuckie" Tommy said in a sweet voice.

I smiled and said "you know I'm not a chief; I'm just a chemist who's pretending to do an experiment"

"but you're really good at cooking" Tommy smiled "and that's a gift." I smiled, quickly turned around and gave Tommy a quick peck on the lips. As I started platting all the food, I suddenly had an idea. "Hey Tommy," I started. "do you still have your mom's chocolate chip cookie recipe on your phone?"

"Yeah." Tommy smiled "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you mean bake Angelica her favorite cookies so she gets really happy, then yes." I laughed. We then gathered all the ingredients and made a quick batch before dinner got too cold. Before we invited everyone down, Chuckie quickly heated up dinner in the oven so no one would suspect that they baked cookies and so their dinner would still be warm. Before we could even call everyone down to eat, the whole table was filled our hungry friends. Seeing the enjoyment on their faces while eating my food gave me great joy. We all told stories about our nights of partying and laughed over inside jokes until we couldn't breathe. Eventually, I brought in the chocolate chip cookies and Angelica's eyes lit up. "Cookies!" she yelled as she grabbed three and started eating them with pure enjoyment. Everyone else snaked on the pile of cookies as well. After dinner, we cleared the table and all went to go do different things. Dil and Phil went to their room to discuss different ideas for how to improve the anti-motion sickness pads, and all the girls decided to sleep. Tommy and I headed back to our room for a good cuddling session. I was staring at the window as the curtains gently swayed with the cool night breeze. Tommy was cuddling me from behind and would softly let his fingers slowly make circles around my forearm. Every time he swayed his fingers around that small section of my skin, I felt my face turn redder. I knew it was time to say something. I needed to know what exactly we were.

"so," I started. "We've been kissing a lot lately. What does this mean, Tommy?"

He cuddled me tighter and kissed the back of my neck and whispered "I like you." I turned my body around so I could face him.

"I like you too" I smiled. He had this look of pure pleasure in his face has he cupped my cheek and pulled me in for another kiss. As we separated I looked him in the eyes and asked "What does that make us?"

"Well," Tommy began "I think we can skip the dating part where we get to know each other because we've been doing that since we were babies." Then, he put on his sweetest smile, grabbed my hands and whispered "Chuckie, will you be my boyfriend?"

I felt a smile curl on my face after hearing the question that I've wanted to hear since I realized how much I liked Tommy. I whispered "Yes" and pulled him in for another kiss. We just laid there and sweetly kissed each other, but we didn't realize the world was still moving. After kissing for a while, I left to use the bathroom and I glanced at the clock. It was 2:03 AM. Tommy and I had been making out for about five hours… it's amazing how fast time goes by when you feel like this. and I still have 3 more days to go. These are going to be the best three days ever.

I walked back to the bed to find Tommy fast asleep. I smiled and laid next to him, holding him closely to my chest. I let the soothing sound of him breathing slowly transport me into my dreams. For the first time in my life, my life was even better than my dreams.


	18. Chapter 18: Day Five: Morning

AN: Hello everyone! I just finished college so I should be updating this fanfiction a little more. Hooray! Also, I've been thinking about the prequel to this story. I've decided to call it "The Lost Words." If you're interested in hearing about Kimi's relationship before Suzy, this fanfiction that's coming soon is the one for you. It will have some dark themes, but this is about some things I've experienced, so describing feelings and reactions towards certain situations will be more accurate. But not to worry, this fanfiction will not start until "Grow Up And Smile" is completed. There are ten more chapters left (including this one), so you've got a little time before the next one. Also, there will be another story within this story written later, so if you see some unanswered questions within this fanfiction, I promise they will be answered in another fanfiction. But more updates on that third one later on. Anyways, you've got another chapter to read, so I will stop blabbering on and let you get to that. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 18: Day Five: Morning

I woke up to an almost familiar scream and quickly jumped out of bed. It's almost become a reflex for me to do that because whenever I would hear that scream, I would have to run to the kitchen and put out a fire my dad caused. But this scream was different and made for a different reason.

"PHIL, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST ASS HOLE IN THE WORLD!" Lil screamed.

I looked over and Tommy looked confused and exhausted. I never realized how much I loved that face until that moment. I smiled and said in a soft voice "Want me to find out what's going on for you, boyfriend?" I felt my heart flutter as I uttered that title. I never thought Tommy would ever consider being my boyfriend and I'm just thrilled that he did.

Tommy tiredly smiled at the title and said "Yes, boyfriend. I will stay here and keep an eye on our pillows to make sure they don't do anything suspicious." and proceeded to flopped his face down into the pillows. Within seconds, I heard him lightly snore. I chuckled and headed into the other room to see why Lil was screaming.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN RELEASE A FUCKING RAT IN MY ROOM!" Lil shouted.

"JUST GET A FUCKING SENCE OF HUMOR! IT'S FAKE! DIL AND I WERE JUST TRYING TO HAVE FUN!" Phil shouted back.

"AND YOU CAN'T HAVE FUN WITH THE REST OF US WITHOUT FUCKING BOOZE OR WEED!?"

"DIL IS NOT LIKE THE REST OF YOU TOOLS!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST MAKE OUT WITH HIM OR SOMETHING!?"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Phil screamed as he lunged for Lil. I ran over and held him back to the best of my abilities. He eventually calmed down and glared at his sister. He whispered "I'm not a fucking fag. Just leave me alone." He violently shook himself out of my grip and walked away. I was going to try to talk to him but then I heard a loud bang. I think he might have punched a hole in the wall… I should let Tommy know that.

"There's something up with him" Lil sighed. "We've never fought like that before."

"Did he mean what he said? Are we all just tools to him?" I said, slightly hurt.

"No," she said. "When he's in the heat of an argument, he will say anything, even if it's not true, so don't get offended because he didn't mean a word he said." They truly are twins. I knew she didn't mean a word she said either, but she at least looked remorseful. Phil looked pissed. I didn't want to ask any questions until he cooled down, so I went back to my room and told Tommy about the whole situation.

"Wow," Tommy sighed "it sounds like they had a pretty bad fight. Let me see if Dil got to talk to him yet." And with that said, he pulled out his phone and started to text Dil. "he usually answers pretty quickly, so we should know within a few seconds what's going on." He put down his phone and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back into bed.

"but for now," Tommy smiled " I would like to relax bed with my man." I blushed madly as I embraced Tommy. He looked at me with those blue globes as he put his fingers through my hair. He slowly pulled me in for a sweet kiss. Our lips felt like they were fulfilling their purpose. Like seeing how ice cream sandwiches are made in a factory, it was oddly satisfying.

For those of you who don't know how an ice cream sandwich is made, they have a line of ice cream flowing down and that line is broken by two chocolate cookies. And the final product is slowly ticked down to a conveyor belt to be wrapped up and ready for shipping. It's all systematic and the flow of our lips felt like that. These long kisses were everything this hopeless romantic needed and more. Just as I felt myself slip into a world of dreams, I heard Tommy's phone vibrate.

"Tommy," I whispered "are you gonna pick that up?"

Tommy smiled as he turned around and looked at his phone. His face transformed from relaxed to concerned. He turned to me and said "Dil said he can't tell me. There's something up and it's not good."

"Do you think we should play detective?" I asked.

Tommy face curled a smile and he said "yes. If he's not going to tell us, let's find out for ourselves." So the two of us decided to walk to Dil and Phil's room and listen in. Normally, I would be against spying on our friends business, but ever since the group let Tommy know about that text on the plane, I could care less what they think of me spying on them. We placed our ears on the door, but we only heard the window door squeaking with the gentle wind.

"Should we open the door?" I whispered. Tommy nodded and counted to three. Then, we quickly opened the door, not knowing what could be happening behind that door.

No one was there. The room was completely empty. At first, I thought that they might have gone to another room in the house, but then I noticed the sheets were tied into a rope which trailed all the way down the beach house. We looked out their window and noticed the two running away from the house. We looked at each other and Tommy said "We have to ask the others about this. Maybe they know something we don't. "

"Good idea," I said "but wouldn't it be more logical to run after them and see where they're going if we want to spy on them?"

"Well, they're running on a beach, so we have nowhere to hide while following them. Besides, we can get them next time they're here. But for now," Tommy smiled "we've got work to do."

And with that, Tommy grabbed my hand and walked with me to the kitchen, where he called everyone in to talk about Phil and Dil's odd behavior over a nice lunch prepared by one of the better cooks in the house, yours truly.


	19. Chapter 19: Day Five: Afternoon

A/N: Hello everyone! You ready for the next chapter, because I am! As for the progress of the sequel/prequel, I'm not sure whether to do the story within this story first (it's about any unanswered questions about Phil and Dil plus a little extra fluff.) or Kimi's back story. I guess let me know which one you'd prefer to hear about first. Tonight… or rather this morning was a double chapter morning. Think of it as an apology for not updating in so long. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 19: Day Five: Afternoon

"Can I be honest with you guys?" Kimi began. "We all know Phil needs to cool down after a fight with his sister and we all know he needs some space when he does. Maybe Dil was just helping him find a space to relax."

"Or maybe he's gay." Angelica calmly said. Everyone nearly choked on whatever they were eating or drinking as soon as she said that.

"Defiantly not!" Lil shouted. "You know how Phil is with the things he likes. If Phil was gay, you know he would be the proudest gay guy ever. He would go to every pride event and always incorporate his sexuality into our daily lives."

"Well, Phil's sexual preference and partying are two totally different things" Suzy said. "Besides, it could be like that Glee thing, where the homophobic bully turns out to be gay."

"Dude, that's so cliché." Kimi smiled at Suzy and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm giving Phil more credit than that."

"Well maybe he's not then." Tommy said. "but Dil not telling me what's going on is still strange. He and I are really close, so I don't understand why he has to keep this secret from me. He normally tells me everything going on in that strange head of his."

"Well, maybe he's respecting Phil by not telling you. Maybe Phil doesn't want us to know that he's pissed off so Dil's keeping it a secret." I said.

"Also, we all know Phil cries when he gets really angry." Lil giggled. "He's too manly to show off those tears to us, so Dil probably took him to a place where Phil can cry freely without the chance of one of use barging in to laugh at him… which we wouldn't do, but still."

The pieces started coming together for us and Tommy looked unsure, but that he was willing to let this confusion slide for now.

"Well, Angelica and I are off to check out the shops and the gorgeous men" Lil smiled as the two of them headed out.

"Actually, me and Suzy are going to check out that music store. Can we tag along with you two?" Kimi asked.

"Absolutly!" Angelica smiled "Then we can go get some manicures! Girl day!" The all ladies except Kimi grew wide smiles at the thought of manicures.

"Can we not and say we did?" Kimi sighed. She always hated when strangers tried touching her. She especially hated manicures since the Rachel thing… but that's a different story for a different person to tell. Suzy smiled and squeezed Kimi's hand. She whispered "don't worry, we'll ditch before then" and gave her a devious wink. Kimi snickered and followed the girls along.

"I guess it's just you and me then" Tommy smiled.

"yeah, I guess it is" I looked away, feeling my cheeks redden. Tommy put his arms on my shoulders and grew a smile that I've never seen before. This smile looked like he had everything he needed in his arms. Was this the smile he gave to his first love? No, this smile was the one of someone who had loved many but never had this spark until now. It's almost as if he's thinking, '_oh, there you are. I've been searching for you my whole life._'

He softly pressed his lips against mine and I felt my world just freeze. You'd think every kiss would feel the same but that's just not so. I felt like our lips were melting into one another like when a scoop of chocolate ice cream melts into a scoop of vanilla and both flavors become one delectable combination. I'm use to kissing him, but his taste is a flavor I will always crave. We slowly pulled apart and drowned in each other's gaze.

"I have something I want to show you" Tommy whispered as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the beach. He brought me to a familiar area, but to a part of it I've never been to before. He brought me to that cave where he drew on all the walls, but we passed it. He took me to the furthest point of the beach. There was a series of stones by the last sandy area that seemed to be placed there rather than naturally put together. Then I hear Tommy whisper "this is grandma… my biological one. Her ashes are here."

I was shocked. "When did your grandpa do this?"

"Well," Tommy began "before I was old enough to remember, Grandpa took a trip down here for a month, trying to find a place to bury her ashes. She had always been a beach girl, so he knew he wanted to put her ashes here. Eventually he found the end of the beach, where he proposed to her and decided to place her where he believed she was the happiest she had ever been. He put the stones in this arrangement so he'd always know where she was." Tommy looked away and attempted to hide his tears.

I hugged him from behind "Thank you for telling me about this. I know that things like this can be hard to share." He turned to me and sunk into my embrace. When you Tommy from the outside, he seems like everything in his life is perfect but the truth is, Tommy has many things on his mind and he sometimes lets them eat him alive. We stood there for a little while, then he lead me to another area where we just sat and talked for a little while. Hours flew by, topic changed to much lighter subjects and then Tommy said something I would have never thought was true.

"Chuckie, I'm a virgin."

I looked at him with disbelief. At first I just laughed and acted like he was just joking, but then I realized that he was being serious.

"But what about all the girls who would sleep over?" I inquired.

"The girls were always black out drunk and I'd let them sleep in my bed, while I'd sleep on the floor to make sure they were okay. I never did anything sexual to them, but they always believed that I slept with them when they'd wake up. I'd try to tell them we did nothing, but they'd seemed so thrilled every time, that I'd just let it slide. I never really cared what people thought about me anyway" Tommy sighed.

"What about Kimi in 7th grade?" I asked.

"She pulled that stunt because she was scared to come out of the closet, so we pretended to be in a relationship at that time." Tommy said. "Don't tell Kimi I told you that. She never wanted anyone to know that she did that."

I was not happy to hear this. To back track a little, Tommy and Kimi were "together" for about a year. When Kimi "confessed" that Tommy slept with her, I stormed to his house and punched him. We never fought that bad before and the whole incident almost ended our friendship. Eventually, I just let it go and realized that Tommy might have just been a virgin at that time, so he wasn't using Kimi for sex or anything like that. I felt slightly bad for doing that because that black eye did not heal for a month, but felt that it was okay because he deserved it. Now for him to tell me that our first real fight was for nothing made me feel horrible for doing that.

"Are you serious!? So that means-" I was interrupted by Tommy finishing my sentence.

"That you punched me for no reason? Yup!" Tommy laughed. I felt my face become red as I began to repeatedly apologize for that incident. He seemed okay about it but I still felt very bad.

"Chuckie, it's okay. I just felt that you should know now that we're together" Tommy blushed. I then realized why he told me that and I blushed as well.

"It's probably no secret that I'm a virgin as well." I laughed.

"Well… maybe I can change that." Tommy looked away, trying to hide the fact that his face was beet red.

"Tommy, I don't know if I'm ready yet." I confessed. "I guess I'm kind of scared. Can we wait a little?"

"Tommy smiled sweetly "yes we can. Tell me when you're ready and we'll go slow. Until then, cuddling and kissing sounds perfectly fine to me" I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. The ocean breeze blew through our hair and everything felt perfect. 

That is, until we heard thunder. Truthfully, I'm still terrified of thunder and lightning so this was not good. Tommy grabbed my hand and said "let's go before the rain com-" Before he could finish his thought, it started to downpour. We looked at each other and laughed as he pulled me in for a romantic rain kiss. A rain kiss isn't exactly what you'd expect. If you're with the right person, it feels really awesome, but you have to remember, you get soaking wet. Everything gets soaking wet. If you hate the feeling of walking around with soaking wet clothes, kissing in the rain is defiantly not for you. On the way back to the beach house, Tommy took off his shirt because he said the wet shirt felt weird. For all I care, he can keep that shirt off forever. He's got a nice chest that I just want to lay my head on. What I would give to snuggle up with him in the bed and hear his heart beat again. But instead, we have to walk all the way back to the house. When we finally headed in, we grabbed some towels and heard some commotion. We both ran into the main room, and saw Kimi, and Suzy with these shocked expressions, a broken guitar, and Dil chasing after Phil, shouting "Wait come back, bro!" Then all the looks turned directly to Lil, standing with Angelica by the front door, holding an open envelope in her arms and shaking. The silence suddenly ended with Suzy angrily sighing "How could you do that to him, Lil? That was his _secret_. You can't just submit someone's inner thoughts for a damn radio contest! It's even worst that he _won_ the damn contest! What do you have to say for yourself this time, Lil?"

"He has such talent with this… why should he be embarrassed? I just wanted someone else to see what I saw." Lil confessed.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked. Everyone looked at each other, then back Tommy.

"Well, Phil can play the guitar and write music." Kimi started. "He gets pretty deep with his lyrics too. The kid can't sing for his life, but his songs are beautifully written. But these thoughts are really deep and really personal, Lil." She glared at Lil "These songs are meant for Phil to express his thoughts, not for him to win a radio contest and perform it live on the radio. You have to tell them that he can't do this."

"Why should she?" Angelica jumped in. "So the DeVille boy has got some talent? Let's flaunt it so he can get more confident in himself and he can prove to himself that this stuff is not gay. Let's be real, that's probably the reason why he didn't want to do it in the first place."

"No, Angelica," Suzy started "It's because his thoughts are something he wants to keep on paper and only wants to let people who he trusts read it. You clearly broke that trust Lil and you have to fix this."

"You're right." Lil sadly sighed "I should go apologize…" She left towards Phil's room. After about an hour of waiting, she came back and said everything is okay between them, but that he wanted time alone. I decided that everyone in the house has had a little too much drama for one day, so I decided to cook them a nice dinner to cheer everyone up. I know I've been cooking for most of the day and it wasn't necessarily my turn to make dinner, but no one seemed to object my offer. As I was cooking, someone familiar came by and began to open himself up to me.


	20. Chapter 20: Day Five: Night

A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE THIS TIME: Hello everyone! I've recently received a large amount of private messages, asking if I'm continuing this story. But before I get into that answer, let me give you two reasons why my updates have been slacking:

1. I got a job! I'm in my desired field at an entry level position, so I've been working hard. The people I work with are absolutely delightful and I always leave with a smile. Honestly, I believe it's a blessing to find a job where you're so happy, it no longer feels like work; I think I've found that job.

2. I'm actually working on a side project. It's a novel with my own characters and it's coming out great so far. I don't expect it to get published, but I would be delighted if I could get to that point. I won't tell you all what it's about until it's done. I'm only two chapters into it at the moment, but right now, that project is on hiatus.

So, now I will say the status of the story, but I think any of my long-time followers will already know the answer, because I've always been (and always will be) erratic with my updates: This story will be continued. I still have a strong connection to the characters and to the story plot line, and I plan to continue this until it is done. Before you read the new chapter, I just wanted to thank you all for sticking by me and my story. It means the world to me, an amateur writer who will probably not be a professional writer. I just feel so blessed that this story stood out to you. So thank you again, and as always, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 20: Day Five: Night

"Chuckie, I have a question for you." The familiar voice said. I turned around and found that Phil was sitting at the kitchen table looking at me, waiting for some verbal response. "Shoot." I sighed as I continued cooking.

"What's it like to be a fag?" He asked. I was tempted to beat him with the wooden spoon I was cooking with, but two things stopped me; I don't want any homophobic flavors somehow getting into my chili and that he sounded sincere, rather than rude. So I said "First of all, stop calling me a fag. It's really mean and I don't like it." I turned around to see if he would punch me for sassing him like that, but he seemed too distracted to do that, so turned around to continue cooking. "Second, it feels the same as being straight. You feel the same heart beat when you think of someone you desire. From my point of view, being gay is the same as being straight, except I like men and religious people don't seem to like that very much." Phil nodded and said "whatever" under his breath, as slowly walked away with a defeated look. Then I started to put the pieces together in my head. He does have some close guy friends outside of our group; maybe one of them is gay and he's not sure how to accept his friend without being rude. Maybe he's trying to gain some empathy for his friend, even though he's not gay himself. I should tell Tommy this. I then texted Tommy to come cook with me, and just as I pressed the "send" button, he was right next to me kissing my cheek.

"Miss me?" he smirked.

"Yes," I smiled and laughed "but I also have to talk to you about Phil. I think I know what's wrong." I then explained what happened a few minutes ago and explained my theory to him. Tommy was squinting and nodding but then he said "but that doesn't explain why Dil had to keep it a secret."

All of the sudden, Tommy's eyes widened and he quietly said "Shit… I think I know what happened." I quickly finished my chili and turned to him, worriedly whispering "What?"

"Dil is pansexual." Tommy said. "Maybe he confessed his sexuality to Phil and Phil doesn't know how to respond to it. Maybe Phil tried to gain some empathy for Dil through you."

"You could be right, Tommy. Does that mean our mystery is solved?" I smiled.

"Not yet." Tommy smirked and pulled me closer to him "I want to see how this plays out before we make any conclusions." I nodded, kissed him and started setting the table.

We all sat at the dinner table staring at the empty chair that Phil usually sat in. To be honest, Dil looked like a wreck himself. I was about to ask him what was wrong but then he excused himself from the table and started running towards a bathroom. Tommy chased after him to make sure that he was okay. After a few minutes, Tommy returned to the table and quietly continued eating. We all quietly stared at him, because we knew that he had an idea of what was going on. At this time, this seemed like a treasure that we had all heard about during our childhood but had never seen, and Tommy held the box that contained this treasure, acting as if he believed we weren't ready to see what was in the box.

After a few minutes of hair pulling silence, Tommy finally spoke. "Dil isn't feeling very well and Phil is still pretty bummed about the radio contest thing. Apparently, the radio station really wants an interview from him, and he doesn't know what to do."

"Why doesn't he just call the radio station and honestly explain why he doesn't want to be in the contest." Suzy said.

"That's a really good idea Suzy!" Lil smiled. "Then maybe Phil will cheer up."

"Since the radio station wants an interview over the phone tomorrow, that might be the perfect time to call and take out his entry. Thanks for the suggestion, Suzy." Tommy smiled. Suzy nodded and we continued eating quietly. Even though we really didn't talk after that, I could sense that everyone at the table was a little more relaxed.

Later that night, I was getting ready for bed, following my usual routine: brush my teeth, floss, and shower. But something was different tonight: I forgot to bring my pajamas to the bathroom with me before my shower. Now I must head into Tommy's and my room basically naked. Then I began to let my mind go wild, thinking _'Oh god, what if he gets a boner when he sees me? What if I get a boner when I see him? How awkward would it be to get a hard-on around your boyfriend who you're not ready to have sex with!? Most likely very awkward. Okay, Chuckie; calm down. You can do this….'_ So I made my way to the room, and I saw Tommy playing with his phone. Then I thought '_Maybe I can sneak around him and get my stuff without him noticing me…'_

Oh and I tried, but hiding from Tommy was futile. He looked up and, quicker than I could blink, he spun me around and kissed me. All of the sudden, I felt this sensation that I just needed more of him. He bit the bottom of my lip hard and I pulled him in closer. For some reason, I needed more. I could feel our lips blending into one another and my worries vanishing. My brain filled with his hot breath and my lusty intentions. I wanted to make him mine. I gripped his shirt and a slight moan escaped my lips. He pulled away and whispered "I'm sorry, Chuckie. I couldn't resist-"

"Shut up." I interrupted and pulled him in for more. I let my hands explore under Tommy shirt and he put his hands through my hair. He gripped my hair and I pulled him in for more. As things were starting to get even more amazing, we heard a loud noise. We quickly pulled apart and tried to re-compose ourselves. As I re-adjusted my towel, I looked down and saw my worst nightmare: I had a hard-on. Tommy bit his lip and looked up at me longingly. He then whispered "Maybe we'll take care of that later." He smiled in a deviously sexy way and gave me a quick kiss before running off to see what happened. Before he could get out of our room, we heard Lil scream. I quickly threw some loose pajama pants and ran towards the scream with Tommy. We found Lil in Phil and Dil's room, looking down their window. She then quickly turned towards us and screamed "Phil and Dil climbed out the window!" She looked worried and continued. "I know Dil is pansexual and Phil is going to beat the living shit out of him alone. We have to find them before Phil hurts him too much!" Lil said running out of the room.

I looked over at Tommy and he looked worried. Almost as worried as he did when Angelica went missing.

I didn't know it yet, but things were about to get crazy and out of control for all of us. You'll see.


	21. Chapter 21: Day Six: Morning

A/N: hello again, readers! I recently outlined the rest of this story, making it easier to write. So, I'm hoping to update you all on what's going on quicker! Sorry for the short chapter, but the next few will be a little longer. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 21: Day Six: Morning

"Chuckie, he's going to beat Dil to a pulp" he said with worry weighing down on his voice.

"But why would he?" I began "Phil never beat you up for being bisexual and never beat me up for being gay." Then Tommy got really quiet. "Tommy, what aren't you telling me?" I questioned.

Tommy took a deep breath and began, "I didn't tell you this because I didn't want you worried, but Phil tried beating me up when I first came out. Luckily, he wasn't as strong as he is now, so he was easy to hold off. Eventually he gave up and never mentioned anything about it again. Recently, I pulled him aside and told him not to lay a hand on you, and he said he didn't plan on it, so I assumed he's changed from his old ways… but I guess I was wrong."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe Tommy never told me about something like this. But then again, if he did, I don't think I would have come out in fear of what Phil would do to me. As much as I want to continue thinking about the past, we had to find Phil and Dil before something bad happens.

We gathered everyone together and gave them parts of the beach to search.

"Kimi, and Suzy, you guys search the east side of the beach. Angelica and Lil, search the center of the beach and any areas around there. Chuckie and I will search the west side of the beach. In about an hour, let's meet at the center of the beach and report our findings. Does everyone understand?" Tommy said. Everyone nodded and he continued "Then let's head out!"

We searched the whole beach. Every corner, every inch, but we didn't find them. We searched outside of the beach as well and didn't find either one of them. We've searched every place we've been while we were here, even the hospital, and we didn't find them. We even began to search places that they never even went to here, and we still didn't find them. We've searched for so long, that the sun rose without us even realizing it. As the beads of sweat were dripping down my face, everyone started giving up, saying that Phil and Dil would eventually show up, hopefully not hurt. At point, Tommy was frantic and told Lil to dial the police to help us locate Dil. She quickly began to dig through her large purse to try to find her cellphone, but seemed to not have much luck finding it. Then, I realized that we passed the cave on the beach, but we never looked at it. I told Tommy this and we ran to the cave with the others.

As we were getting closer, we heard Dil trying to calmly talk to Phil. What he was saying was inaudible, but we could tell by the tone of his voice that he was trying to calm Phil down. Then we heard Phil scream "What is wrong with me!?" and a loud bang. Then silence. Lil screamed, and then fainted. The girls ran over and tried to get Lil to wake up.

Tommy became frantic and screamed "Dil!" He began to run forward towards the cave. Before I could think to stop him, I began to run with him to see what had happened. As we were entering the cave, a familiar figure began to take shape within the shadows: it was Phil. He was covered in sweat, and a little dirt. He had a serious look on his face and stopped a few steps before reaching us. For a few seconds, the only sound that we heard was the echo of blood dripping from Phil's fists. He looked up at us with this stare that sent shivers up my back. His eyes looked hard and cold, as if he had done something horrible but felt no guilt for it because the action was necessary.

Before I even realized it, Tommy screamed "You bastard!" and punched Phil across the face. Phil turned the other way and grabbed his face, but didn't say a word. Tommy screamed "Where is my brother, you motherfucker!?" He punched Phil in the stomach and it took Phil's breath away, but once he regained his breath, he still refused to speak. I was surprised that someone as big and powerful as Phil was just letting Tommy beat him up. Was it guilt that weighed his fists down? As Tommy was about hit him again, I grabbed him and tried pulling him back from Phil "Why aren't you talking!?" Tommy shouted and tried to shake out of my grip. All Phil did was stare at us, with a stone cold look, as if he was trying to hide something.

Tommy began to stop struggling and start sobbing. Between each sob, he said "… What did you do… to Dil…? Please… tell me he's okay."

Phil looked away and said nothing.


	22. Chapter 22: Day Six: Afternoon

A/N: Hello again! I'm starting up my master's program again in about two days and I'm very nervous about it to be honest, mainly regarding the updates with this story. Balancing work and a master's program will take up a lot of my time, so I may not be able to update as quickly as I am currently. During my spring semester, in fact, I may not update at all because of the sheer amount of school work I'd need to complete. Seeing that I have about seven chapters left for this story, including this one, it might take me a little time to end this story. Maybe this year, we will actually finish it! Haha. Hopefully, after four years, I can put this story to rest and finally work on the next instalment to this series! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the Rugrats or Rugrats: all grown up; that is Nickelodeon's stuff. Also, all the characters are at least 18, so any implied or not-so- implied sexual activity is a-okay :D

Chapter 22: Day Six: Afternoon

I was shocked. I couldn't say a word… could Phil have killed Dil for his sexuality? Tommy fell out of my arms on to the ground and silently sobbed. Phil still didn't say a word. It almost seemed like he really didn't know what to say.

Just as the silence was starting to become unbearable, we heard a voice from inside the cave. "Did you guys really think Phil would murder little old me?" the voice said. Tommy jumped up and ran towards the voice and screamed "Dil!" As Dil's silhouette began to take form, Tommy tackled him and continued to sob within his arms. "I thought you were dead! Phil wasn't saying a word and I thought he beat you up because of your pansexuality."

Dil then pulled Tommy out of his arms and said "Dude, Phil's moved on from that phase in his life; you knew that. Second, Phil took me here because he needed to talk with me privately about something very personal"

Then Tommy said "Well, how do I know you're not hiding the fact that he beat you up?"

"I'm not!" Dil said, looking over at Phil. Phil was looking all over the place, internally freaking out. "I don't have a single bruise on my body! Tommy, you're being ridiculous."

"I don't believe you. Prove it," Tommy started. "Tell me what you and Phil were talking about."

Dil looked over and Phil and saw that he was not okay with what was happening. Dil finally sighed and said "Okay, I'll talk." Phil's face turned white.

Dil sighed "Phil was nervous about the radio show interview and he just wanted to talk to me about it."

"But what about when Phil screamed 'what's wrong with me'? Was that a part of the radio show too?" Kimi asked suspiciously.

I looked over at Phil and he looked even more panicked than before. Dil then sighed "And he talked about a girl he liked." Phil looked defeated.

"Well, what's her name, Phil?" Tommy asked, still suspicious of him.

Phil took a deep breath and said "Brianna… Brianna Penelope." He looked away from all of us and blushed.

"I didn't hurt Dil. I would never do that…" Phil sighed. "Do you believe me now, Tommy?"

Tommy looked at Phil with an apologetic look on his face "Yeah. I'm sorry Phil, I just got nervous because-"

"Don't worry about it." Phil started "I would feel the same if I was in your shoes." Phil gave Tommy a smile, to show him that everything is cool.

"Hmm." Angelica muttered under her breath. Eventually everyone got Lil up and explained the situation to her.

"Oh thank god, Phil." She sighed, hugging Phil. "I'm so sorry for all of this, Phil… as soon as we get back to the house, we are going to call that radio station and take care of all this." Phil then nodded and helped his sister up.

All of us, tired, sweaty and full of sand, slowly made our way back to the house. As we were walking back, Tommy leaned against me and sighed "thank you for being there for me today, Chuckie. Today was scary."

I grabbed his hand, and smiled "you're welcome, Tommy." I kissed his head and we continued to walk along with the group. As soon as we finished our walk, we all sat around Phil as he made the phone call to the radio station. We were only able to hear one side of the conversation, but from what it sounded like, it seemed like the radio host was okay with pulling Phil's entry from the contest. Though the radio host seems like he was asking a lot about the inspiration for the song, I guess he just really curious about the origins of the song. As soon as Phil hung up the phone, he looked relieved. We all came around him and hugged him, and though he doesn't seem like the hugging type, he tightly hugged us back and smiled. After that, we all went our separate ways and I was helping Tommy cook dinner.

"Chuckie, can we play some music while we cook?" Tommy smiled

"Why would you want to play music? You have to be careful when cooking!" I said nervously. "You don't want to burn yourself."

"Well I cook with passion." Tommy smirked. God, that smirk can get me to do anything. Then I walked over to the radio and flicked it on.


End file.
